Playing with Fire
by atashi-wa-Yume
Summary: Sesshoumaru is a famous bussinesman, Rin is an ordinary teenager. What will happen if they meet on a fatefull night? And when they meet once again, the hatred is in the air… so how could this is SessRin story? Don't forget about IYKag building relations
1. Another Sleepless Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.

AN: This is an AU (Alternate Universe) story, the story it self takes place in Tokyo, in this story Rin is 16 years old, Kagome is 22 years old, Inu yasha is 23 years old and Sesshoumaru is 27. And please excuse my grammars because English is not my language and I'm not really good at it, but I really want to thank Austin Miller aka Soju for editing this chapter!!! I wuv ya!!!!

Now into the story:

I walk through many season

Many day has passed

Many love I throw away

Just to meet you

The special person only for me

**Playing with Fire**

+Chapter 01+

Another Sleepless night

The night felt cold as usual, the December wind wrapping the Tokyo night perfectly, with the many sparkling lights from the buildings, a crowd of people spread on the streets, like they don't know the difference between night and day. That's why they call it the sleepless city.

"Ne, Kagome neechan, how could you ever love that arrogant man?" A curious 16 years old girl asked as she walked beside her cousin. After hearing the innocent girls question, the older woman blushed and started to blabber something that she didn't understand.

"Aw, come on, don't be so shy, it's only me, Rin, your cousin." That made the 22 year old woman blush even harder. How could she act like a teenager in front of a teenager? That's silly.

"Well, ah, that's the shop. Let's go in, we have to buy Christmas presents for everyone!" Kagome said trying to avoiding the subject. Then she walked into the shop, her face still bright red. Rin smirked at her cousins attitude then followed her into the shop.

_A sweet girly shop._

That was her first impression about the gift shop. As she walked in, she found a lot of cute stuff, and the decorating just so... sweet. It's just wasn't her style. She actually preferred something like guitar equipment. She was a vocalist in a guitar band called 'Day Walker', and she was proud of it. She glanced at Kagome, who seemed busy searching for some gifts. Her eyes then flew outside the large window to the big Christmas tree placed beautifully in Tokyo Square. It shone brightly, and strangely it her recall a previous conversation she had with a friend.

............Flashback...........

Rin almost choked on her coke as she heard the news. She stared wide eyed at the person in front of her, a beautiful and sweet girl smiling happily. She was looking at Ringo, her so called band mate.

"And then I said, 'I love you too'." She added proudly.

Rin blinked and forced a smile, then said bitterly. "Wow."

"Aw, don't be so sad... you'll find your special person someday!" Ringo tried to cheer her friend up, and Rin could only smile and stare obviously at her note book, where she put all of her lyrics for their songs.

"Ah, do you know legend of the big Christmas tree at Tokyo Square? they said it will show you your soul mate on a Christmas Eve in front of the tree!" Ringo said.

"No way, there are a lot of people at that place, how could we know that he's the one?" Rin challenged. Ringo place her hand on her heart and said with confident tone.

"There will be a sign Rin, and your heart will tell you that he's the one!" Rin sweat dropped.

............End Flashback...........

"Rin? Rin?" Kagome waved her hand in front of Rin's blank face. She came back to earth with a start.

"Huh? Wha? Oh Are you finished Kagome neechan?" Rin asked. Kagome smirked, then looked at Rin with a teasing expression.

"Are you thinking about Tohruu-kun again?" She asked with a sing-song tone. Rin's expression suddenly changed to unease.

"Um... nah... He's already got a girlfriend" She whispered and laughed, but she put on the wrong expression.

"Rin? Are you ok?" Kagome asked. She gasped when she saw Rin's eyes begin to get watery.

"Uh, yeah. Let's get back then." She said, once again with a faked smile. Kagome nodded and they walked silently home.

'Ah... another heartbreak for me...' Rin whispered bitterly into the cold winter night...

+++

"Inu Yasha, I will never allow you to marry that girl! She has nothing! She's working at a small, dirty barbershop! What a shameful job!" An old man said.

"But I love her dad, and you will too." Inu Yasha said.

"Gah! I'll be giving her a piece of my mind!" He beamed.

"Anata, why don't we ask her to come to our Christmas party next week? You can judge and meet her in private then." Inu Yasha's mother said wisely.

"Hm... a good idea I guess. Besides, Sesshoumaru, your step brother will be back home that day, so he could meet your 'soon to be fiancé' too." He smirked.

Sesshoumaru. Hearing his name made Inu Yasha's face harden. His step brother, and the person he hates the most... will come back home after 8 years in America.

'This is nightmare!' He cursed. 

They say Tokyo is a sleepless city, they say Tokyo had it all... 

Happy times, sad times, 

And tonight it probably felt it again,

Tokyo night... so cold yet so warm... 

A sleepless city that will never be able to rest...


	2. White Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.

AN: Thank u for the reviews!!! I love you all!! And I realize I had make a mistake about the age, in the 1st chap, I made 2 ages for Sesshoumaru, this is the correction: Inu yasha: 23, Sesshoumaru 27. Thanks to Becky and her review! Before you read please excuse my grammar and spelling errors, I'm not use English and its not my language, but I think it's not the matter 'cos, Soju editing the chapters!!!! YAY!!! Thank you!!!!

Now into the story:

I walk through many season

Many day has passed

Many love I throw away

Just to meet you

The special person only for me

Playing with Fire

+Chapter 02+

White Christmas

"What? He wants you to come to his family Christmas party????" Rin asked in surprise. Kagome nodded uneasily, like something was bothering her.

"That's great! It means his family want to meet you, and maybe he will propose you this time, neechan!!! Whoa... so romantic..." She continues her dreaming.

"But... I don't think it's like that, I mean, he's son of a big company, and me? I'm only a low level worker... I don't think-"

"Come on, neechan! Where's your spirit???? You never act like this! Where's my happy-go-lucky cousin???" Rin said trying to cheer her cousin. Kagome smile at her and nodded knowingly. "

Well, then. If that old man starts doing anything bad at me, I will give him a piece of my mind!" She said and threw her fist on the air, while Rin clapped her hand, and they laughs fit together.

Another happy time...

+++

"Well everyone! We know this is Christmas eve, and that's why we'll sing our brand new song. Enjoy!" Rin happily sang the song, her voice sounding as beautiful as ever, her fingers playing the guitar skillfully while Tohruu played the bass, Ryou with his beloved drum, and Ringo with her keyboard. 'Day Walker' always performed at a small bar called Star Light in the night, and that night they were performing again.

"Whoa... tonight was so... fantastic..." Rin said between her breath. She was soaked. Tohruu, her band mate and her long time crush smiled and tossed her a water and towel. "

Clean yourself off, this is Christmas Eve, dude. Why don't you be a girl sometime?" He asked. Rin only stuck her tongue and began to drink.

"Oi... Tohruu! don't let your girl friend waiting!" Ryou, the drummer popped his head from the change room. Rin's heart sink deeper and deeper as she heard the word 'girlfriend'.

"Wait a minute Ringo! I have to get my bag!" He said and start to collecting his stuff. Ringo walked into the room and took a seat beside Rin while smiling evilly at her.

"Hi. Going somewhere?" Rin asked, trying to start a conversation. Even they were band mates, they never got along, maybe because of their different characteristic, and maybe that... Ringo was Tohruu's new girlfriend.

"Well, yeah. Tonight is Christmas Eve anyway, Aren't you going anywhere?" Rin shook her head as she took another drink from her water.

"Anyway, are you going to prove the legend of Christmas tree?" Ringo asked curiously.

"Dunno. I'm not really into that type of thing, anyway." She said coolly. When Ringo was about to speak, Tohruu called her, so she excused herself and walked beside Tohruu, hand in hand.

That really hurt Rin.

Rin sighed and splashed the water into her head and dried it with the towel.

What a bad Christmas eve. 

+++

"Is there anything wrong with me? My hair? My dress? My shoes?" Kagome asked Inuyasha nervously, who try to hide his laughter.

"Nah, you're perfect." But Kagome kept checking herself.

"But, what if they don't like me? What if I do something wrong? What if-" Her words were stopped by Inu Yasha's finger on her lips.

"You're perfect, and they'll love you no mater what." He smiled and tilted his head to kissed her.

They kissed in front of her house, trapped in ecstasy.

"Ahem." With that they were back to earth and looked at Mrs. Higurashi. 

"Ah, we'd better leave now." Kagome said and got into the car, while Inu Yasha excused himself and they drove into the Twin Tower Hotel, where the party was held.

+++

"Now I regret not bringing my coat!" Rin yelled loudly, she only wear a jacket which covered her sleeveless shirt and nothing to covered her short pants. Her not so dried hair reached her shoulder and it made the cold worse, and the bandana on her forehead were soaking wet too. She started cursing silently.

"Miss, this is for you. Merry Christmas!" A big Santa Claus give her a red balloon with 'Merry X mass' printed on it in white. She thanked him and continued walking, then she felt a cold thing touch her skin, and turned to see what it was. Snow, falling from the sky.

"White Christmas.." She whispered happily.

Actually Christmas in Tokyo was not always covered by snow, sometimes the snow came after Christmas or not at all. She smile broadly and ran between the peoples on the street, trying to catch as much snow as she could, causing her to totally forget about the cold. But the cold wind crushed her body, making her balloon fly from her hand, so she ran to catch it. Suddenly she was in front of the big Christmas tree, the light and decorations were shining brightly, and she was stunned by the beauty of the tree, totally forgetting about her balloon.

"Miss, is this your balloon?" A cold yet gentle voice asked, snapping her from her thoughts. She looked at the owner of the voice.

The man holding her balloon was tall, wearing formal clothes which were covered by an expensive, long leather coat. The balloon was firmly grasped in his large hand. His long white hair was tied neatly and hung perfectly behind his back. His high cheek bone, his perfect nose, but most of all his cold golden eyes petrified her.

Silent filled the space between them, while people around them chatted happily, the snow and cold weather not bothering them. Her eyes stared directly at his, and his did the same. They hadn't spoken a single word. They were on another dimension, where there was no one but them.

Then the big clock rang, bringing them back to earth.

"A... thanks." She blushed and take the balloon from his gloved hand. He surrendered the balloon but kept silent. She looked at his eyes and blushed as she found that he was staring at her.

"Anou... I-I have a present for you for catching my balloon. Wait... um..." She was searching for something in her jacket. Finally she found what she was looking for. She handed him a candy. Then it hit her. 'He must think I'm crazy! I know nothing about him but I'm giving him candy… as a present?? Who am I anyway?'

"Ah... e... excuse me!" She said not daring to see his face. She ran towards the opposite direction, cursing herself for being so dumb.

The tall man looked at the candy on the floor and took it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! It's already 11 o'clock! We have to go to the party right now!" A short old man yelled from the car.

Sesshoumaru looked at the direction that Rin was running. He placed the candy in his pocket as he walked into the car.

+++

She was breathing heavily as she stood in front of her house. She had ran all the way to her house, and had kept cursing herself for acting so stupid in front of a stranger. But there was something about him that made her act that way…

.................................

_"Ah, do you know legend of the big Christmas tree at Tokyo square? They say it will show you your soul mate on a Christmas Eve if you stand in front of the tree!"_

_"No way, there are a lot of people at that place, how could you know that he's the one?"_

_"There will be a sign Rin, and your heart will tell you that he's the one!"_

..................................

"No way..." She hissed. "I must be insane..."she continued.

But...Then she remembered about him again, his stunning looks... making her heart beat faster and faster...

'What am I thinking about??? He looks 10 years older than me, maybe he already has a wife, who knows? So please stop thinking about a stranger!'

A familiar stranger though; she believed she had seen him somewhere, but she couldn't place where.

She sighed in her annoyance and opened the door with her key. Her aunt must already sleeping and Kagome... she must be still on the party. She walked silently into her room, changed her outfit and went to bed.

But the memories of him wouldn't go away...

'I hope I'll meet him again...' she thought.

But you never know, if they meet again... everything will change...

+++

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it's strange for you to just walked from the car only to give the balloon to that little girl." Said his servant, Jaken. He stared out the window, his hand in his pocket, holding the small candy from the stranger. It's not a coincidence he found her balloon, in fact he was looking at her since she received the balloon from the Santa Claus.

Something about her… made him unable to take his eyes off her.

Her outfit? She was wearing short clothes without a long coat to covered her small body, and he knew she was a clumsy girl, but it wasn't that.

Her childishness? He'd seen her smile widely as she saw the snow and how she ran playfully between the crowd. It had surely captured his attention, but it wasn't that either.

So what? She was not as beautiful as the other woman around him, in fact, she was just an ordinary girl.

Girl? She must be around 14 or 15, well... she was short, and her body wasn't completely curved yet. so what was making him thinking about her?

Maybe... He was actually surprised when she looked into his eyes. Most people were scared of his sharp eyes.

And when she gave him a candy... he never expected that act from a stranger. She didn't know him but gave him that candy... as a present? That's silly, yet it really... something...

But her childish behavior made her different from other women he'd meet. And he wanted to see her again...

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!! Did you hear me?" Jaken asked annoyingly. He had been blabbering and Sesshoumaru didn't even notice.

"Shut up, Jaken." He said coldly.

The rest of the ride went silently...

+++

AN: About the 1st chap... I know the line seems odd, but it's all I could do... and tell me what do you think about this 2nd chap! Ja ne!


	3. The Meeting and Change of Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.

And please excuse my grammars because English is not my language and I'm not really good at it, but I really want to thank  **Soju and BJ ** for editing this chapter, but if there are still some errors, that's because of me( I stubbornly still making some changes after they corrected it. And... b'cos I can't wait to post this chap I don't have more time to asked them again)! It's not their fault but mine!!! they had done great job!!!! I wuv ya!!!!

For all the reviewers : THANKS A LOT!!!!! I LOVE U ALL!!!

For Jennifer: Hey... you were right, Gravitation and this story were kind of similar. I only read the manga and stopped after the 1st volume, b'cos my bro said it's not for children! T.T poor me... *snif*

And once again to Soju and BJ : THANK U SOOOOO MUCCCHHH!!!!! 

Now into the story:

I walk through many season

Many day has passed

Many love I throw away

Just to meet you

The special person only for me

**Playing with Fire**

+Chapter 03+

The meeting and change of heart   
  
  


  


"What's wrong with you!?" Said Tohruu angrily. He looked at Rin, who wiped her forehead with her hand. 

"I'm just tired." She said and jumped onto the sofa, not too far from her earlier position. Ryou looked at Tohruu then to Ringo, who had an I-don't-care look.

"We only played a half hour! Usually you're not tired even when we've played over 3 hours." Ryou said, trying to diffuse the situation. 

"So? I'm not me?" Rin said sarcastically and covered her face with the towel. "What about the 'now-we're-engaged' Tohruu and Ringo? He can't play his instrument! He only look at his precious girlfriend, and oh, don't forget Ringo too," she continued.

"IF YOU HAD A PROBLEM, DON'T GIVE ALL YOUR DAMN PROBLEMS TO US!" Ringo yelled. "I'm tired, I'm off!" With that she slammed the door. 

"Stay cool Rin. Maybe we need another break tomorrow," Tohruu said and followed Ringo.

"Tohruu's right. Maybe what we really need is a break," Ryou said and walked from their studio, leaving Rin, who was lying on the sofa. 

Rin sighed and collected all of her stuff in her bag. She then sat on the sofa, her head resting on her palm.

"Damn it!" Rin cursed silently. Today had been the worst day in her life. Everything she did... always went wrong. Today Kagome got angry at her without any reason and she even said something she wished she never heard, but the worst part was... she slapped her! She slapped Kagome, her cousin, the person who treated her like her own sister. And when she was about to arrive on the studio, she saw them, Ringo and Tohruu kissing. 

It had hurt and she felt like crying.

But she tried to keep that inside, vowing to herself not to cry anymore after that day, after her heart broke.

+++

There she was, standing in front of her house. Not daring to open the door, not daring to meet Kagome again. She even thought of running away after she had done something so terrible to someone that had accepted her after her family died. But then, the door opened. 

"Rin!" Kagome yelled and embracing her cousin. 

"Kagome neechan, gomen ne? Gomen..." She whispered,

Kagome shook her head. 

"I'm the one who should say sorry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that... I'm sorry... I'm confused, I'm..." Kagome whispered and Rin could feel the tears on her shirt.

Kagome was crying. But why? 

"What's wrong, Kagome neechan? Is that because of me or... Inu Yasha?" She was right about it being because of Inu Yasha, because her cousin stopped crying after she said his name.

+++

"WHAT??? WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS???" Rin yelled. 

"Well... he is Inu Yasha's step brother." Mrs. Higurashi said

"So he has the power to break your relationship????" Rin glowered and punched the table. 

"It was my fault, I mean... I'm the one who started the argument. You know me..." Kagome said.

"But he's the one who tripped you and embarrassed you!!!" Rin said again. 

"Stop it Rin. We know. We shouldn't blame anyone. Who knows, maybe he didn't plan it. Besides, Inu Yasha was trying to make him change his mind," Mrs. Higurashi said calmly. Rin kept making excuses while Kagome sighed and regretted her act at the party last night...

.............................................................. 

Flashback: 

"Kagome, this is Sesshoumaru, my step brother." Inu Yasha said cooly. Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru warmly and held out her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sesshoumaru-san, I'm Higurashi Kagome." 

Sesshoumaru only looked at her then spun around, leaving Kagome and Inu Yasha.

"Well, Inu Yasha, you have a really nice brother," Kagome said sarcastically, while Inu Yasha shot her an 'I-told-you-so' look. Then they heard the slow music start and saw everyone start to dance. 

"Well, Kagome, may I have this dance?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome smiled and took his hand. But as she was about to start, she tripped on something, and kissed the floor.

Everyone looked at her, whispering to each other...

While Inu Yasha was trying to help her, Sesshoumaru favored her with a dirty look.

"Well, well, it looks like my brother's wench can't walk in expensive shoes." he said coldly, making everyone giggle and laugh. Kagome, being who she was, stood up to face Sesshoumaru with anger in her eyes. 

"Well Mr.. I'm-better-than-anyone, you are the one who tripped me, so you are the one who can't keep his feet where they're supposed to be." she challenged.

And that started the war... 

Until Inu Yasha's parents came to stop them.

"I will not allow my son to have any relationship with that low-level woman." his father said coldly, making Sesshoumaru smile evilly. 

End flashback 

......................................................... 

Kagome closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. If only she had controlled her temper, if only she had shut her big mouth, this would never have happened.

But if she had just withdrawn without talking back... it would've meant she had really lost her pride, the only thing she could proudly show them. 

"Kagome neechan, don't worry! I'll make everything clear!" Rin said and stormed out.

"Rin! Don't do that! You'll make everything worse!!!" Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi yelled, but too late. She was gone... 

+++

"Excuse me, where is Sesshou... what ever his name is, where's his office?" Rin asked. The woman at information desk looked at her. puzzled. 

"You mean Sesshoumaru-sama's office?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure that was his name." 

"I'm sorry, but if you haven't-"

"I don't care! Now tell me where he is!!!!" Rin yelled. 

"What happen here?" a cold voice asked. Rin looked at the owner and blinked her eyes in shock.

That stranger!!!! The man she meet at Tokyo square!!! 

"Ah Sesshoumaru-sama, this little girl wants to-"

"Hey! I'm not a little girl!!!" Wait a minute... 

Sesshoumaru-sama? He was Sesshoumaru? Inu Yasha's brother, the man who she cursed earlier???

"What do you want, little girl?" He asked. Then she remembered. 

"I want to finish my cousin's problem with you!" She yelled, with her heart racing.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with questioning eyes.

"My cousin's name is Higurashi Kagome." Rin said, trying to sound as bitter as ever. Then Sesshoumaru smiled. 

"So, what's your name, young lady?" He asked politely. 

Rin's face went red and she found herself looking at the floor.

"Ah, my name is Mikagi, Mikagi Rin." She smiled shyly and then mentally slapped herself! He was playing with her! 

"HEY! I'm come here not to talk sweetly! I want you to apologize to my cousin!" She yelled.

"Well, well, well, is she really important to you?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

"Of course! And I want her to be happy! Please allowed her to be together with Inu Yasha." She yelled again. Sesshoumaru placed his hand on his forehead and started laughing.

"Did you and your family really need money from our family that bad?" He said between his laughter. 

"We don't!!! We don't need your money!"

"So... Why does your sister really want to be together with Inu Yasha? If it's not for money." 

"Because she loves him!!!"

Then Sesshoumaru smirked

"Oh, love? So your sister loves his money?" Sesshoumaru asked again. This time Rin got really angry, she couldn't stand his words anymore. 

*Slap*

She had slapped Sesshoumaru's cheek. 

"WE. WILL. NEVER. NEED. YOUR. MONEY!" Rin yelled and ran away from that building as fast as she could.

She really had made everything worse…

+++

Next day... 

Rin fluttered her eyes as she heard a soft voice calling her name. She sat up on her bed and blinked a few times before she saw a familiar face.

Kagome. With a look of concern on her face. 

"Ka... Kagome neechan?" Rin asked. Actually, she was feeling guilty after what she had done last night. Her act must have made it so that her cousin and Inu Yasha couldn't ever be together again.

"Sesshoumaru... Inu Yasha's brother is down stairs right now..."

Rin's face went pale and a lot of negative thoughts ran through her mind.

"What does he want?" Rin asked, trying to sound calm. 

"He apologized to me, and said that... he accepted my relationship with Inu Yasha!!! Thank you, Rin!!! You must have done something that made him change his mind!!!" Kagome hugged her confused cousin.

Sesshoumaru apologized? After... after she had... slapped him? No way! He must be planning something behind his back! 

"Mikagi Rin, may I talk to you for a while?" asked Sesshoumaru, who was standing on the doorway. Rin blinked in shock at his surprising appearance and looked at Kagome hopelessly, but Kagome didn't catch the meaning of her cousin's looks.

And the thought like 'Sesshoumaru + last night incident + Rin + alone in the room = TROUBLE!!!!' running wild in Rin's head like a rollercoaster. 

Kagome smile at Sesshoumaru and winked at Rin.

'Oh no!!! Kagome must be thinks that me and Sesshoumaru had... something!!!!' Rin was about to speak but Kagome stopped Rin with her words.

"I'll leave you two then." Kagome excused herself and closed the door. Rin looked at the closed door hopelessly and thinking about dying right now. But she try to looked strong, she didn't want Sesshoumaru looked her like a lost child after her 'I'm a heroine' act last night.

"So tell me... what made you change your mind? After... after I...slapped you?" Rin asked pretending to be calm, but her palms were sweaty. 

"Actually... I made my own decision, and I think it's not important for you to know. You might not even understand what am I talking about if I told you," Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"You think I'm that dumb? Man! I can't understand adults sometime!" She said. 

Oh no, her temper start to take over...

"Well, I came here to give you something." He throw a box at her. "I will picked you at 6, don't forget to wear that dress." With that he excused himself.

"Wait a minute, O the Great Sesshoumaru... what do you mean about picked me at 6?" Rin asked sarcastically. 

Sesshoumaru stopped his move and rested his hand on the doorknob before looked back at Rin.

"You don't need to know. Just wait and see." He said then opened the door. Rin was about to talk back when Sesshoumaru once again stopped, but he didn't looked at Rin as if he was thinking about something.

"And... you look _cute_ in those pajamas." 

Sesshoumaru smirked and closed the door. Rin blushed as she looked at the pajamas she was wearing, with pink with red flowers on them.

+++

A/ N : So... what do you think so far? Is it good or bad? please tell me!!! See ya in the next chapter!!! But u have to send me your comments first!!! 


	4. Their so Called First Date

Disclaimer : I do not own Inu Yasha... sad, isn't it?

AN: Thank you for Soju and BJ for edited my story, and also for everyone who reviewing this story, THANK YOU! You guys rock!!!!! Ah I also want to say Happy new year (I know it's too late). 

now into the story:

I walk through many season

Many day has passed

Many love I throw away

Just to meet you

The special person only for me

** Playing with Fire**

+Chapter 04+

Their So Called First Date

Rin stood in front of her bed, looking at the opened box with wide eyes, and her mouth fell open. She blinked her black eyes a second time to see if the present was just a hallucination. Rin moved toward the bed and touched the material on the box. The fabric was so soft. She then carefully lifted the dress into the air so she could see it in more detail. 

"Wow...," she whispered in adoration as she took in the full visual impact of the dress. 

It was a beautiful, yet simple, sleeveless white gown with a small pink ribbon encircling the wrist so it could show some curve from the long dress. There were some small pink flowers ornaments printed on it.

Then Rin stood in front of the mirror and placed the gown against her body so she could see if it would fit on her. Rin blushed as she looked at herself on the mirror, pleased with the way the gown looked on her small body. 

"Well... I better change before HE comes," she said bitterly, trying to sound disinterested at Sesshoumaru's plan but unable to hide the smile that was already forming on her young face. 

+++ 

Sesshoumaru sat on his bed, his eyes gazing past the window into the endless sky as he tried to recall his strange behavior since returning from America. His mind searched for the reason of why he had done that. 

He hadn't known just why he wanted to interfere in his half-brother's love life that night, hadn't planned on making fun of Kagome. He usually preferred to leave everyone alone, but after his father said that Kagome and Inu Yasha were the perfect couple, he experienced a fierce urge to destroy Inu Yasha's relationship. And his plan had almost succeeded. Almost.

Until that little girl had entered into the picture. Until Mikage Rin came and made him change his plan. 

Why would he change his plan for that little girl? Sesshoumaru sensed that it was because she had brought him back to earth and made him sane again... in her own violent way. Rin's slap made him realize that all the things he had done to Kagome and Inu Yasha were in reaction to emotions he always sought to avoid feeling: jealousy, anger, and fear.

Sesshoumaru was jealous because Inu Yasha had found someone who could love him and care for him. 

Sesshoumaru was angry because he couldn't found the one who could care for him. 

And Sesshoumaru was scared because his father had agreed to having Kagome as Inu Yasha's girl friend. His father had never let anyone like Kagome near Inu Yasha before and Sesshoumaru was scared that his father would leave him, just like his mother had done. And that thought rise his anger, the same anger he had experience long time ago...

--- Flashback ---

"Dad! Dad! Look what I've got!!!" A young Inu Yasha smile brightly and running toward his father with a paper in his small hand. His father looked at Inu Yasha with warm and fatherly smile then asked him what he has got.

Sesshoumaru looked at his step brother from the doorway, studying the interaction between his father and Inu Yasha.

"Look dad! I got 80 for math! Isn't it great????" Inu Yasha beaming, while his father stroke his hair. Sesshoumaru shocked at his father strange behavior, his father actually act so nice at Inu Yasha, but... but... he never act like that toward Sesshoumaru...

'Maybe... maybe becasue Inu Yasha got a good mark. It's rare for him to get good mark.' Sesshoumaru thought, but then... Sesshoumaru always get the perfect mark and his father never act like that. It's just... not fair!

"Am I your favorite dad? I mean... am I better than Sesshoumaru????" Inu Yasha asked, his voice was full of hope. His father looked surprised at his question, but then smile.

'No... please don't say that...' Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowing at them, he tightening his fist.

"Yes, you are my favorite. You are the best!" And once again Inu Yasha yelled in happiness, while Sesshoumaru feels the world was crushing around him, 

'why?' Sesshoumaru's mind keep asking the question.

'How did his father choose Inu Yasha? not him? Why does his father always proud of Inu Yasha foolishness? Why? Why he always be the number two? Why... why... Inu Yasha always have what he, Sesshoumaru never have? WHY???' 

Maybe... maybe he wasn't good enough for his dad, maybe... that's why Inu Yasha born, maybe... that's why his mother committed suicide...

And that thought always dancing on his mind since that day, and soon... everything change. Sesshoumaru actually change into a coldhearted man... 

-----end flashback -----

And Sesshoumaru had proofed his father that he can do everything perfectly. And he proud of his elder son. Until that night, until he heard that his father said those words again.

_"I really proud of Inu Yasha, he had choose the right woman."_

And he know his father will choose Inu Yasha again, and he, Sesshoumaru will left behind.

Again. 

He had acted childishly that time. A simple slap had been enough to make him sane and thinking with a cold head again. He had to push all the emotion he felt away. Emotion only made him hurt. 

Did that mean that his earlier offer to Rin was his way of thanking her? Maybe yes, maybe no. He just didn't care to thinking about that useless thing. 

But somehow... There's something about Rin that made him want to get to know her better. 

Sesshoumaru shook his head at his thoughts. There was no way he could be getting curious about a certain little girl. There was no way that any woman could make him curious, especially not a little girl. 

Because he had tired of woman's attitude, most of the woman he know just want his money plus he didn't want to feel pain like the kind his mother had done to him. 

Not now or ever. 

So he stood up and put his thoughts aside. It is time for him to go to Rin's house and repay her for what she had done. After that, he would be back to his old self. No more thoughts about feelings. Nothing. 

+++ 

Rin was getting impatient. Right now, she was walking around the table and she kept looking at the clock every few seconds, making her short, unbound hair sweep across her shoulder in a beautiful way. Yes, Mikagi Rin was nervous. On the other side of the room, Kagome was sitting on the sofa and looking at her cousin with a big smile. This was the first time Kagome saw Rin act so nervous and it was strange. 

"Calm down Rin. You still have 15 minutes until 6," Kagome said, trying to hide her giggle. Rin grumbled and sat on the sofa roughly but her eyes never left the clock. 

"Do you know where Sesshoumaru will take you?" Kagome asked. Rin shook her head no. 

"So... are you exciting about it?" Kagome asked again. 

"N-No way! I just... I'm just curious about his plan!" Rin tried to sound calm, but she was obviously nervous, making Kagome smile even . Rin's act reminded Kagome of her first date with Inu Yasha. 

Then the doorbell rang. Kagome stood up and winked at Rin, who began to sweat. Rin followed Kagome from behind, her heart beating faster and faster as Kagome unlocked the door and slowly opened it. 

"Good afternoon, Higurashi-san. How are you?" Sesshoumaru greeted her politely. 

"Ah... Good afternoon, Sesshoumaru-san. I'm fine, thank you. And Rin is already waiting for you," Kagome greeted in return and smiled at her former enemy. Kagome then moved aside so Sesshoumaru could have a full view of Rin. 

'Well... not bad. She looks more feminine in that gown. I certainly wouldn't have wanted to go out with a tomboy or an unsophisticated girl ,' Sesshoumaru thought while Rin looked at the floor. 'When will he stop staring at me???' Rin thought and bit her lower lip. Kagome, on the other hand, kept grinning and enjoying the scene. 

"Well... I think this is the right time to go. See you later Higurashi-san, I'll bring your cousin back before 9," Sesshoumaru said coldly. Rin faintly nodded and followed Sesshoumaru out to his car. Rin waved to her cousin and then they drove away. 

+++

Rin stole a glace at Sesshoumaru, who was driving the car in silence. Rin never thought Sesshoumaru could be this quiet. Well, the fact of the matter was she knew nothing about him. 

But this situation killing her. She never could stand to be ignored like this! She sighed chanced another glance at Sesshoumaru. This time, she studied Sesshoumaru's features. He was beautiful, yet masculine in his own way, his gorgeous long white hair probably being the first thing that caught everyone attention. He did have the same kind of hair color that Inu Yasha had but for her, Sesshoumaru's hair was more magnificent than his half brother's. And his eyes... they were frightening but when she looked directly at those eyes, she could lose herself within them, like she had that night. Somewhere deep in his eyes, she noticed that he was hiding something but she couldn't guess what it was. And those lips which were always forming a sly or cold smile to fit his exquisite face. 

Then Rin blushed as she realize that she was actually staring at Sesshoumaru. She turned to look out the window as she heard the familiar song and unconsciously she began to sing out loud. 

fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto 

(I'm sure that the heart I left behind) 

okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo 

(still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest) 

sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta 

(Exhausted, without the strength to search) 

hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru 

(people vanish into the infinite darkness.) 

chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na 

(If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?) 

Sesshoumaru threw a surprised glance at Rin, who was still singing and looking out the window. He was surprised when he heard Rin's voice. Sesshoumaru had no idea that Rin could sing so beautifully and he was enjoying her voice. So he let her sing until the song end. 

'This girl... actually has a lot of surprising thing...' 

+++ 

"So... Sesshoumaru-san... tell me what's on your mind." Rin began the conversation as they sat in the restaurant. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin but said nothing. 

"Hello? Sesshoumaru-san? What's on your mind? Why did you bring me here after I had slapped you? " Rin asked irritably. She was starting to get tired of being ignored. 

"I told you before, I think it's not important for you to know. You might not even understand what I'm talking about if I told you," Sesshoumaru said coolly, not wanting to tell her the real reason. Rin just smiled sarcastically and punched the table, making everyone at the fancy restaurant look at her. 

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO TELL ME WHAT IS YOUR F@#$ING REASON , THEN I WANT TO GO HOME! I'M TIRED OF BEING SO SWEET AT YOU! TALKING WITH YOU WERE LIKE TALKING WITH A STATUE!!" she yelled and stood up. Sesshoumaru just regarded Rin with his cool, aloof demeanor. Seeing this, Rin bit her lips in anger and spun around, ready to leave him. 

When Sesshoumaru caught her hand, Rin spun around and met his cold stare. 

"Sit down," he said coldly, his voice as frozen as the winter night. Rin, being as stubborn as always, tried to free her hand from his grip. 'I'm not scared!' Rin thought at herself. 

"I said sit down, and you **must** obey me," Sesshoumaru said again., his eyes narrowing. But Rin keep standing and challenge him by glare at him. 

Okay, two people with same egoistical attitude. Then Rin found that everyone were staring at them, and whispering to each other. This time, Rin grudgingly nodded and let go of his hand roughly before she sat down, but it doesn't mean she was lost, she was going to make him pay. Within one minute, a waiter appeared and handed out the menus. 

Rin, looked at the menu and her eyes capture her 'now red' hand, that Sesshoumaru surely made a good job of hurting her. So she take a glance at Sesshoumaru who calmly reading the menu. 

Then an evil smile forming on her face. A revenge then...

"I'll order chicken katsu." Rin smiled evilly at the waiter, who seemed surprised at her order. Of course the waiter was surprised. This was a French restaurant, after all, and Rin had just ordered Japanese food? Ha, ha, what a stupid joke. Feeling satisfied at her job, she looked at Sesshoumaru, wanting to see his reaction. 

But instead having an embarrassed face, he was calmly giving his order to the waiter. 

'What the heck!!?? He's supposed to be embarrassed because of my stupid order!' Rin thought. Then, when the waiter had left, Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and gave a surprising compliment. 

"You look better with that gown," Sesshoumaru said coolly. Rin looked at him in awe and then, little by little, her face went red with embarrassment. All of her anger had left with the simple compliment. Well, Sesshoumaru surely know how to control this little girl's high temper... 

"Um... well.. thank you..." She shyly looked at her hands, her sudden change of act making Sesshoumaru chuckle lightly. Upon hearing that, Rin fell back to earth and found out that he was fooling her! 

"Don't fool me!" Rin yelled in embarrassment. 

"I'm not. I just telling you... the truth," Sesshoumaru said smoothly. After hearing those words, Rin didn't know what to do, should she keep angry? but right now it seems like she was lost all of her urge to angry and it was replaced by urge to blushing! 

"Anyway, I never knew you could sing. What was the title of the song you were singing in the car?" Sesshoumaru asked. He was actually curious about that song when he listening to the lyrics. It had seemed to reflect his thoughts... 

"Of course I can sing! I'm the vocalist of a band called 'Day Walker' and the song is called 'Fukai Mori' (Deep Forest). It was sung by Do As Infinity. They're great, especially the vocalist, do you know..." Rin kept blabbing like there was no tomorrow and it brought a faint smile on Sesshoumaru's face. He would never understand this girl. Her mood could change easily. After having yelled like a mad girl, she was talking at him as if she had never angry at him. 'What a weird girl.' He thought.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Mikagi Rin, but your food has arrived," Sesshoumaru informed the talking-like-there's-no-tomorrow Rin. Rin blushed and looked at her food. 

A CHICKEN KATSU!!!! But how? Isn't this restaurant only serving France food? 

Rin looked at her food strangely. Sesshoumaru, who noticed this, smirked at her. 

"I know the chef of this restaurant and he's actually good at preparing Japanese food as well. So this is special treatment," Sesshoumaru explained and started to eat his food. Rin blushed at her earlier stupidities. She had wanted to embarrass Sesshoumaru but ended up being the one embarrassed. 

'This is going to be a long night...,' both Sesshoumaru and Rin thought. 

+++ 

Rin trailed behind Sesshoumaru as they walked out from the restaurant. She was still confused at Sesshoumaru's reason for asking her to go with him. Rin had already tried to ask Sesshoumaru after they had finished their food but he just kept saying the same excuse he had told her before. 

'Maybe... wait a minute!!! I slapped him last night! And being an I'm-too-proud-to-lose kind of man, he must be plotting something sneaky behind my back! Why hadn't I realized it before??? It's revenge he wants!' Rin thought in panic. Right now, she was placing her hands on her head, her eyes wide open in confusion and panic and her eyebrows wrinkled in an abnormal fashion. 

"Mikagi Rin, are you going to stay here all night?" Sesshoumaru asked in a monotone as he opened the passenger side door. Rin gulped and a lot of negative thoughts started to dance on her mind. 

"Mikagi Rin." Sesshoumaru called her once again, and it made Rin snapped back into reality. 

'Well... I'll just see what's on his mind, and if he try to do something suspicious, I'll kick or slap him!' With that Rin got into the car and Sesshoumaru went around to the driver's side. 

In the car, Rin kept her eyes on Sesshoumaru, who noticed the suspicious look on her eyes. He ignore it.

'You will not see me anymore after this, little girl, so you don't need to keep thinking that I'm going to doing something bad at you.' Sesshoumaru thought and began to start the car. 

But nothing happened. Sesshoumaru tried once again, but it remained silent. Then he realized that the fuel was empty. 

'What a lucky...,' Sesshoumaru thought sarcastically. 

"So... the fuel was empty?" Rin asked as she saw the sign. Sesshoumaru nodded and took out his cellular phone. 

"What is that for?" Rin asked. Sesshoumaru sighed in irritation. 

"This is called a cellular phone." Sesshoumaru explain and show her the cell phone. "And I'm going to call Jaken to bring another car here," Sesshoumaru continue. Rin's face took on an angered expression, for the sake of everyone in this world! She know that it was cellular phone!!! She was not a primitive girl!!! 

"I know that's a cellular phone!!!! I asked you why did you use it??? What for???? Geez! You really drive me crazy!" Rin said in frustration. Then she roughly opened the car's door. Sesshoumaru looked at her as though she were an alien or something. 

"What do you think you are doing?" Sesshoumaru snapped.

"I want to go home, now. With or without you," Rin said and began to walk away from the car. Sesshoumaru sighed in annoyance, returned the cell phone into his pocket, and got out to follow Rin. 

"Why are you following me?" Rin asked annoyingly. 

"Well... I told your cousin that I'll take you home." Sesshoumaru said in matter of fact. Rin rolled her eyes sarcastically and keep walking. 

'What a responsible gentleman,' Rin thought sarcastically and she discovered a very unsurprising thought. She felt annoyed in this man's presence, and actually the feeling was mutual between them...

++++++++ 

AN: So... after reading this chap, what do you think so far? Is it good or bad? should I continues or stop? Please tell me your opinion! In other words please review!!!! And I'll love yaaaa!!!! and if you want to know how is Rin looks like, just tell me and I'll send you the sketch of her looks! Ja! 


	5. Maybe just maybe

Disclaimer : I do not own Inu Yasha... 

AN: Thank you for Soju and BJ for edited my story, and also for everyone who reviewing this story, THANK YOU! 

now into the story:

Many day has passed

Many love I throw away

Just to meet you

The special person only for me

** Playing with Fire**

+Chapter 05+

Maybe... just maybe...

Life had never been this boring before. Since they had left the restaurant, all Rin had been doing was walking, walking and walking. No sentences came from either mouth, not even a single word. Rin started to blame herself for taking Sesshoumaru's offer to come with him. If only she had just ignored him, she would still be at home with Kagome and her aunt, chatting and laughing together. Ah... what a beautiful portrait. Rin liked the Higurashi family from the the first time she had known them, when she was 9 years old. The atmosphere in that family was warm, comforting and lovely, even when there had been only Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi left in that house. Kagome's dad had died a long time ago. 

Death? That reminded her of her own family...   
  
Then a smile formed on her face as Rin started to remember those happy day, the days when her parents were still alive. She remembered that she used to come back from school around noon and yell 'I'm home!' as loud as she could. Her mother would then happily greet her from the kitchen and ask for help with her cooking, which had always ended up with either Rin running away from her duty or burning the cooking. And at the night, they eat dinner together, joking and conversing happily.   
  
It was perfect, until... the horrible accident that had taken both of her parents away from her... forever...   
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Rin from the corner of his sharp eyes. He realized that Rin hadn't made any sound since the last argument in the restaurant. Sesshoumaru found a solemn look upon her face, as if she was thinking about something depressing. One of his eyebrows rose as he realized that Rin had such a sad_expression on her face. 

'I wonder... what makes her sad...' It wasn't like he cared. In fact, Sesshoumaru was just confused about this girl. She was full of emotions and wasn't bothered to show it in front of other peoples, even to a stranger like him. On the other hand, Sesshoumaru would rather hide those emotions from peoples. 

  
+++   
  
Rin shook her head as she finally remembered that she was not alone. She gazed at Sesshoumaru, only to find his eyes still on her.   
  
"What are you looking at?" Rin asked, annoyed. She didn't want anyone, especially Sesshoumaru, to see her weak side. She had to be strong and full of life, just like before that nightmare had happened.   
  
"..." Sesshoumaru stared at Rin's fierce eyes for a while and then he turned his eyes back to the road. Rin grumbled at Sesshoumaru's attitude and then she continued walking as well, still keeping her mouth shut.   
  
Well, snow really made her sentimental sometimes...   
  
+++   
  
"AAAAAHHHH...CHOOOOO~!!!!!!" Rin sniffed her nose and looked at the sky. 'Damn! The snow is getting worse! And I'm absolutely wearing nothing but a sleeveless gown! I could freeze if I don't get home soon,' Rin thought as she rubbed her arms faster. She then gazed at Sesshoumaru, who walked as if he didn't sense the freezing air. Hell! Of course he didn't freezing, he was wearing those expensive leather coat! Rin cursed as she regretted the fact that she had forgotten to wear her coat.   
  
"Anou, Sesshoumaru-san, do you realize that I'm freezing here???" Rin asked with an aggrieved voice. Sesshoumaru sighed and looked at her with those intense eyes. 

"It's your fault for forgetting to bring your coat...," Sesshoumaru pointed out. "And you must take the consequence," he added in a silky tone. He continued walking, leaving Rin frozen at the spot. Then Rin's face changed as anger flared within her. She was about to yell when she got a better idea to 'punish' Sesshoumaru.   
  
Sesshoumaru walked slowly, expecting for Rin to come up and give him a piece of her mind, but it didn't happened. Curious as to what happened with Rin, he turned around...   
  
Splat!!!   
  
...just to be hit by a snow ball in the face and to hear laughter escape from Rin's mouth.   
  
"Ahahahahaha!!! You should have seen the look on your face when I hit you with the snowball!!!" Rin yelled happily as she congratulated herself for hit Sesshoumaru but before she could laugh some more, she felt a cold snow ball hit her forehead.   
  
Rin wiped the snow off her face and saw the smirk on Sesshoumaru's face.   
  
"You think you can win, huh?" she challenged and started to hit him again and again. Sesshoumaru just smirked and dodged every snow balls that she threw at him until he fired another shot that hit Rin perfectly in the face.   
  
Rin started to curse, struggling to suppress her urge to giggle at their childish act.   
  
+++   
  
"Now you've made me even colder than before!" Rin grumbled as they stopped their snow ball fight.   
  
"You started it," Sesshoumaru said with a flat _expression. Rin just gave an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes. 'This man never wants to take the blame for anything.'   
  
Her eyes widened with disbelief as Sesshoumaru unbuttoned his coat and handed it to her.   
  
"You can wear my coat," Sesshoumaru said coolly. Rin, still in her state of shock, just looked at the coat dazedly.   
  
"Are you going to take it or not?" Sesshoumaru asked, beginning to get impatient. Rin jerked herself back to reality and she moved to cover her small body with Sesshoumaru's large coat.   
  
"Um... won't you be cold?" Rin asked uneasily as she began buttoning up the coat.   
  
"I'm warm enough," was his answer. Rin nodded and began to think that Sesshoumaru was a complicated person. Sometimes, he could be as cold as ice and at other times, he could be a little caring towards someone. Well...a little, at least...   
  
Maybe, just maybe, she should change her opinion about him but not now... he was too enigmatic to figure out for now...

+++   
  
"So... what do you think about Sesshoumaru and Rin? They look... cute together," Kagome said as she placed her head on Inu Yasha's shoulder. Inu Yasha's amber eyes flew from the television screen to Kagome's face. Kagome giggled as she remember the earlier scene when Sesshoumaru came to take Rin to dinner.   
  
"Sesshoumaru? With Rin? Come on! You gotta be kidding me!" Inu Yasha said and looked at Kagome as if she were insane. An image of a hyper Rin and an emotionless Sesshoumaru walking together, hand in hand, popped into his mind. He felt like laughing as he thought about it.   
  
"But they're perfect for each other!" Kagome exclaimed and her voice started to rise. She went to stand in front of Inu Yasha, looking at him with seriousness in her blue eyes. Inu Yasha growled as he saw her _expression. He could never resist her serious _expression.   
  
"Ok, ok, they're perfect together. Satisfied now?" Inu Yasha snapped and went back to watching the television. Kagome smiled proudly since she had won the argument and went back to her earlier position: sitting beside Inu Yasha and leaning her head on his shoulder.   
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes at Kagome's sudden change of mood but he also smiled warmly and circled his arm around Kagome's shoulders.   
  
Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. She felt safe knowing that Inu Yasha was protecting her with his strong arms. Her mind began to wonder to the past 3 days, when her friend, Sakamiya, was proposed to by her boyfriend. She was smiling all the time and kept showing the ring to everyone she knew. Kagome was happy for her but she had felt something.... she had been envious and began to lose her faith in her own relationship. 

She had been with Inu Yasha for three years now and, of course, the relationship hadn't been smooth. In fact, at first, they had argued every time they met. Then, little by little, they started to get to know each other and began to try and avoid the arguments. They were afraid that they would break up if they couldn't control their tempers. And they actually almost succeed, almost... 

So, for the past 3 days... she had been asking herself why Inu Yasha had never said anything about taking the next step in their relationship? Wasn't she good enough for him? Was he going to leave her?   
  
Too many question and not enough answers... 

But tonight... Tonight, she realized that it was going to be alright, that no matter what might happen in their relationship, she would always love Inu Yasha... and she knew something else. Inu Yasha love her too. 

+++   
  
Rin tightened her grip on the coat as it began to slip off her shoulders. The coat was very warm but it was so big! The coat was always slipping down from her body every time she walked. She grumbled under her breath, making soft, funny noises.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin, who was obviously trying to pull up his coat. The coat was covering most of her face. Sesshoumaru could only see her nose and some of her hair that was sticking out. The sleeves extended past her small hands. Sesshoumoru put a disgusted _expression on his face and sighed as he started to help Rin. 

"Ahh... Sesshoumaru-san, what are you doing?!" Rin asked nervously as Sesshoumaru began to kneel down on one knee in front of Rin.   
  
"Hold still..." Sesshoumaru said and began to work on the coat, tightening it by using the leather straps that hung down the sides of the coat. He then started to work on the sleeves, folding them to make them shorter than usual. Rin was blushing hard now, her face as red as tomato. Her eyes were following every one of Sesshoumaru's actions. Sesshoumaru's scent surrounded Rin, It was smells rich, just like him, maybe he use some expensive cologne, who knows?, but it was strangely soothe her, and she found that she liked the scent. 

What the F***???   
  
"Done," Sesshoumaru said calmly and stood up. Rin just nodded and put her hands over her face to hide her blush. Rin cursed silently as she realized she had blushed too many times in just a few hours and all because of one person! Sesshoumaru, the man she hardly knew! And to have that unfamiliar man treat her like a little kid! 

"Are you coming or not?" Sesshoumaru asked. Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru and realized that he had already started walking without her! Rin rolled her eyes and grumbled.   
  
'What a perfect gentleman!' Rin thought sarcastically and hurried to catch up to him.  
  
They continued walking in silence... 

+++   
  
"Rin? What are you doing here?" a familiar voice called out to her from behind. Rin spun around just in time to see the two last people she had wanted to see at that moment.   
  
Tohruu and Ringo.

They were walking hand in hand, that makes yesterday's incident to repeated in her mind again. Rin then shook her head and faked a smile.   
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Rin asked in return, completely ignoring Ringo's question. Rin then snorted as she realize that Ringo was checking out Sesshoumaru who obviously looked bored with all of this scene.

"We're going to a dinner... and... are you going out with your... uncle?" Tohruu asked as he studied Sesshoumaru. Ringo then 

Hey! Was Tohruu thinking that she only went out with her family, and that ... she couldn't ever have a date?

  
"No, he's not my uncle." Rin said, trying to sound casual, but she was grinding her teeth in annoyance. Ringo raised one of her eyebrows as she looked from Rin to Sesshoumaru. 

"You two aren't a couple, right?" Ringo asked. If Rin had been in control of herself, she would have just laughed right now and admit the truth. However, Rin was feeling reckless enough to smile slyly and her mouth was moving unexpectedly, making such unexpected lies...  
  
"Let me introduce you. Sesshoumaru-san, this is Tohruu and his girlfriend, Ringo." She spoke the last word in a slightly bitter tone. She then added, "And... this is Sesshoumaru-san, my BOYFRIEND."   
  
Oops... she did it again...   
  
Rin's emotions had taken over her mouth... 

Rin then covering her mouth as she realize what she had said earlier, then her eyes catch a glint of shocked and unbelievable on Ringo and Tohruu's face. Oh well... Rin already know that no one would ever believe her words, even if it was a truth, but that was a lies anyway, so it's better if no one never believe it.

Then she realize that Sesshoumaru was looked at her without even blinking, his face was showing that he was confused and she know he was asking a explanation.

"Um... well then, I guess we have to back home, it's almost late Sesshoumaru san. See you later Tohruu, Ringo." Rin said, faking a smile and she dragged Sesshoumaru from the dumb fooled Ringo and Tohruu.

  
+++   
  
Rin sighed in relief as she saw her house. It had been a while since their accidental meeting with Ringo and Tohruu and now they were not too far from her house. In just 7 or 8 steps, Rin would be standing in front of her door. 

  
She wished she could walk faster; she was embarrassed because of her earlier response. She fervently wished she could take back her words but she couldn't. It was a matter of pride.   
  
She wanted to explain why she had gone crazy like that but Sesshoumaru had kept silent since the incident, as if nothing had happened.   
  
"Um... Sesshoumaru-san... are you angry?" Rin asked timidly. He keep silent but his gaze went to Rin's face.   
  
"... Why?" Sesshoumaru asked. Yes, he had been confused. He hadn't any idea as to why Rin would have lied. "Why did you lie?"   
  
"... Well... I just felt... I had to." Rin said, not wanting to tell him the truth. He was just a stranger so why should she tell him about her personal life?   
  
"..." Sesshoumaru just kept staring at her while Rin tried to avoid his intense gaze. Then he sighed and nodded.   
  
It wasn't any of his business, right? So why did he want to know what was on her mind? She was just a stranger to him so he didn't need to know everything that was going on in her head, right?   
  
"Good night, then," Sesshoumaru said, trying to change the subject. Rin, who was shocked by his abrupt words, quickly recovered to smile and nod as she started to walk into her house.   
  
Yes, they had their own lives and neither of them wanted to have someone interfere in their personal business. So, they would just leave it as it was... 

Just leave the unanswered questions between them because they believed it would all go away in time... They were just strangers. There was no way they could ever be anything more... right?   
  
But maybe... just maybe... they'd meet again, someday...   
  
But how?   


Keywords: Kagome, new year and Sesshoumaru's coat. 

AN: Gomen ne!!!!!!! I know this chapter isn't too good! I know! It's all my fault! I'm not in a good mood lately, my school task, my tests, my personal problem... but at least please review it ok? and tell me how bad / good my job is... just make me happy ok???? Then the next chap will come faster!!! hehehe...

Ja ne!

  
  



	6. New Year's Panic! : Part 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Inu Yasha.

A/N: Heyaa everyone ^_^!!!!! I'm so happy that I could updating this fic! Actually I was very busy last 2 months... I thought that I would never be able to updating this fic! But I want to say many thanks to Duck Duckling who keeps me motivate to write this chap , and also  BJ chan, my beloved beta reader! For Wintry Rose thanks for the correction and information! And for everyone who had review the last chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

Now, into the story :

I walk through many seasons 

Many day has passed

Many Love I throw away

Just to meet you

The special person only for me

**Playing with Fire**

**+ Chapter 06+**

**New Year's Panic! : Part 1**

"Happy new year, Sesshoumaru-san. How are you?" 

"Ah, it's nice to meet you, Sesshoumaru-san. Happy new year!"

"Happy new year, Sesshoumaru-san. May this year bring happiness to you!"

"Happy new year, Sesshoumaru-san!"

"Happy new year, Sesshoumaru-san. My name is ... from... it's nice to finally meet you."

Sesshoumaru nodded and returned greetings for more than an hour. His throat was dry and he felt that his neck would break if he didn't get away from this boring party as soon as possible. His sharp, golden eyes scanned the room to find his father chatting seriously with some stranger... Yet, somehow this stranger looked familiar for him.

'Maybe I've met them in some business or something,' Sesshoumaru thought, turning to look at his stepmother. She was chatting cheerfully with her relative. He had met his stepmother's family in the past, but only at special occasions. Well... as if he ever care anyway...

Then his gaze fixed on a very familiar person. Inu Yasha, his half brother. He was talking with some guests and, of course, with his girl friend, Higurashi Kagome, beside him. Higurashi Kagome, the first woman he had ever considered to be a real beauty. No, it wasn't as if Sesshoumaru had feelings at Kagome. In fact, he felt nothing toward his stepbrother's girlfriend. Still, she was the first woman who treated him like a real person. Kagome was the first woman who saw past his money and the fame that surrounded him. She was different. There was no other word that could fit her appearance or psyche better than beauty. And he admired her for it.

Then he suddenly remembered about the mini version of Kagome. Mikage Rin. She was such an interesting person, even though Sesshoumaru had only met her 4 days ago. She was still naive, which explained why she seemed to have a thousand different faces and emotions. Sometimes, Sesshoumaru could easily read her mind. Other times, she was so unpredictable. She was different from him. Too different. Maybe that could explain why he couldn't stand to be with her Somehow, Rin could make the difference seem to lessen and that was why, sometimes, he felt as if Rin could understand him, even thought it's only for 5 minutes or so...

**_"Let me introduce you. Sesshoumaru-san, this is Tohruu and his girlfriend, Ringo."_**

****

**_"And... this is Sesshoumaru-san, my BOYFRIEND." _**

****

Sesshoumaru shook his head to clearing his mind from that scene. He knew Rin had said that lie because she was trying to protect her pride. He also know that the statement was just a simple lie. However, he couldn't stop replaying that scene over and over in his mind. He knew that it was just some worthless words from a young girl, not an important person. Just a teenager. He knew that. So why should he care at the time if those words didn't affect him? Why should he care now?

'Okay... what's wrong with me?' Sesshoumaru asked himself. He was so busy living in his own world that he hadn't realized that Kagome was walking toward him, followed by an irritated Inu Yasha.

+++

"Damn! It's already 7! I only have 15 minutes before Ayaka arrives and I still haven't dressed or eaten yet!!! What a great way to start a new year!!!!" Rin mumbled as she dressed. Maybe her cousin were right. She shouldn't have ignored her cousin's advice last night but Ayaka and the other were asking her to come to the temple last night to see the Joya no Kane (New Year's bell ringing). She had gotten back home at around 1 in the morning. 

Rin hurried to the living room as she finished dressing. She found Mrs. Higurashi watching the Kohaku Ura Gasssen ( Year's end song battle). Rin's eyes then focused on the 2 plates of Toshikoshi Soba ( Year-crossing noodles) on the table.

"Ohayo, Rin-chan! Happy new year! I was scared you wouldn't wake till noon. You know it's not good if you wake up late on New Year's," Mrs. Higurashi said when she realized that Rin was standing in the doorway. Rin nodded and smile as she went and took a seat beside her aunt.

"Well... Happy new year too, Aunt Natsu. (AN : I made up this name) Anyway, where's Kagome nee-chan?" Rin asked as she didn't see her cousin at the room.

"Oh, she went with Inu Yasha to attend some party. Anyway, do you have plans to go to the temple to pray?" her aunt asked. 

"Yup! Me and Ayaka will go together!" Rin said happily and started to explain to her aunt about the reason as to why she was going with Ayaka and what they were planning to do after visiting the temple. Her aunt smiled at her childish behavior and allowed Rin to continue until she remembered something. Mrs. Higurashi placed a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"That means... you need to change your clothes." Mrs. Higurashi said with a motherly smile on her face. Rin stopped her story, her mouth dropping open in shock.

"No way! I'm not going to wear a kimono!!!!! It's still snowing out there!!!" Mrs. Higurashi ignored her protest and dragged her into her room.

15 minutes later...

"Ah... look at the beautiful young woman..." Mrs. Higurashi said proudly, examining her work. Now in front of her, Rin was standing, wearing a yellow kimono with a flower design on it and a red obi that circled her small waist. Her hair was pulled up in a simple high ponytail and wrapped with red ribbon. She did not wear any make up since she refused to use it but her natural appearance made her look more beautiful and displayed her feature as a Japanese woman. Strong yet beautiful.

Rin actually felt annoyed at the kimono she was wearing because it constrained her movements. But for her aunt's sake, she had to appreciate her efforts. Mrs. Higurashi had changed her into a beautiful girl anyhow.

"Thank you, Aunt Natsu. You did a really good job," she smiled shyly. This was her first time acting and talking like a sweet girl in a new year. Her aunt assumed that it was a good sign.

"But, Aunt Natsu... I guess I need to practice walking with this thing first..." Rin said as she stood up wearing the geta (A/N: Japanese traditional shoes which is have high heeled) on her feet. "Or I'll fall." 

Then, within a minute, the sounds of someone hitting the floor was heard, followed by the sound of a sigh...

+++

"Whoa!!! It is sooooo... crowded!!!!" Rin yelled in amazement as she and Ayaka, her best friend, stood in front of the temples gate. Ayaka gulped and nodded, also amazed of the many people here. But she was more concerned about how they could pass the sea of humanity in less than an hour. She doubted that they could reach the temple without getting separated or lost... knowing Rin to be a clumsy girl...

"But Rin... I doubt if we can get to the temple safely..." Ayaka said anxiously, so many negative thoughts running through her head. Rin then grinned at her friend's worries and placed both of her hands at Ayaka's shoulder, trying to cheer her.

"Daijobu! You're with me, Ayaka-chan!" Rin beamed, but in her excited, high spirited mood, Rin didn't realize that when she turned to spin around, her feet would slip, not forgetting to mention the fact that she was wearing geta... and sure enough, she fell onto the snowy ground.

"That's what I'm worried about, Rin-chan..." Ayaka giggled and took Rin's hands, trying to help Rin stand up on her feet again. Rin took Ayaka's hands with an embarrassed blush forming on her cheek. She had hoped no one here had noticed her fall but then she heard someone chuckling.

"Hey, if it isn't Rin and Ayaka. What are you guys doing here?" Rin was hoping it was just her imagination that she had heard that familiar voice. Was fate that cruel? 

"Oh, Happy New Year, Ringo-chan! It is really a coincidence that we've met here!" Ayaka greeted and bowed as she faced the owner of the voice. Rin sighed and spun around carefully, not wanting to fall down again. Then she smiled in annoyance.

"Ringo-chan! Happy new year, what are you doing here anyway?" Rin greeted and bowed at her. 

"Me and Tohruu had promised to meet here. Anyway, Rin, where's your boyfriend? I thought he would've come with you." Ringo asked as she noticed the absence of the good-looking man she had met 4 days ago. Rin bit her lips and anticipated that she would have to tell Ringo another lie when she felt someone tugging on her sleeve. Rin cringed as she saw the threatening look in Ayaka's eyes. She could tell that Ayaka wanted an explanation for Ringo's earlier statement. 

Then, her lips moved uncontrollably, again...

"Well, he said he had some business to do, so he couldn't accompany us," Rin lied, her eyes looking somewhere else. It was her habit when she was lying that she couldn't look directly at her opponent's eyes. Luckily, Ringo didn't know her habit, but Ayaka knew... and she recognized it now.

"Oh well, he is a famous man, anyway. He wouldn't want to go with you to this place, even though you are his girlfriend. I wonder why he's with you." Ringo started to insult Rin again and both Ayaka and Rin raised their eyebrows at Ringo's words. 

"Do you mean... you know him? I mean you really know him?" Rin asked in curiosity. Ringo looked at her funny.

"Of course, who doesn't know the famous, talented, successful, the most wanted bachelor, Sesshoumaru Tashigi ( A/N: I made up this name). But I guess no one knew his taste, right? Man... I guess no one would have believed he had a Lolita complex. Plus, he chose a clumsy girl like you? I heard your cousin is going out with Sesshoumaru's little brother, am I right? Both of you are the same, I assume." Ringo said as if she was giving a lecture with her disdainful tone. 

Rin's blood was boiling at Ringo's words. Ringo could think that Rin was a lowly person but Ringo couldn't just mock her cousin, Kagome. Nor could she mock Sesshoumaru, in this case, because he wasn't dating her. It was all Rin's fault for lying at Ringo and making her think that way. Rin knew that Ringo wouldn't be saying those mean words if only Rin hadn't lied to her. It was all her fault, but... she wouldn't let her cousin's name be dragged into this mess. Kagome had nothing to do with this. Nor did Inu Yasha. Rin's hand tightened, ready to punch Ringo straight in her smirking face, but a voice stopped her. 

"Incorrect. Inu Yasha is my half brother," a familiar cold, yet calm voice echoed in Rin's mind. Rin eyes were still fixed on Ringo's face, which looked as if she was going to die soon. Rin didn't dare look at the owner of the voice since he had obviously heard all Ringo's words, surely guilt wash over Rin's body.

"Anou... T-Tashigi-san and Higurashi-san, ex-excuse me!" Ringo said in discomfort and then left them. Rin finally looked at them as she hear Kagome's name being mentioned. Yes, fate was cruel to her today.

There they are: Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Inu Yasha.

"Oi, Rin, Ayaka, what an interesting friend you've got there," Inu Yasha said sarcastically, referring Ringo. 

"Oh, hi! Happy New Year Kagome-san, Inu Yasha-san, and..." Ayaka said.

"It's Sesshoumaru Tashigi." Kagome added as she saw that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to talk. In fact, Sesshoumaru was busy looking at Rin, who was looking at her cousin with a lot of guilt and uneasiness. 

"And Tashigi-san, Happy New Year," Ayaka added and bow. Her eyes never left Sesshoumaru. Ayaka was obviously studying the man's features and admiring what she found. Sesshoumaru then greeted her back when he realized that Ayaka had greeted him.

"Well, since this is a COINCIDENCE we meet here, why don't we enter the Temple now?" Kagome said, smiling at Rin, then Sesshoumaru. 

'No!!!! Kagome nee chan must be heard what Ringo had said, especially the 'boy friend' thing. Well, that's explains Kagome's suspicious eyes...

+++

'Kami-sama!!!! Please help me here! Help me! Help me!!!!!!' Rin yelled for help in her mind as Kagome shot her a 'You-have-to-explain-to-me' look. They were all walking together to the temple. Ayaka was chatting with Inu Yasha but Rin knew she was eyeing Rin from the corner of her eye. Kagome was walking beside her in silence, as if she was giving Rin the silent torture treatment. As for Sesshoumaru... he was walking in front of them, making a way for them so they could pass safely through the throng of people who also wanted to go to the temple.

15 minutes later, Rin hadn't realized that she had become separated from the others in the huge crowd since she had been looking down at the ground as she walked. That is, until she bumped into someone and realized that Kagome, Ayaka, Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru were nowhere to found. Only peoples she didn't know were shouting for her to get moving. Rin panicked; there was no way she could survive alone! She didn't even know where she was now. She could only see peoples passing her and feel them pushing her to move.

And she was scared to be alone like this...

"Damn crowd!" Rin cursed, hoping she would calm down a bit but it failed. Rin walked in a panic. She wanted to run, scream, and get away from this crowd but every time she walked into the opposite direction of the streaming people, she got carried even further from the gate. Someone crashed into her side, causing Rin to fall down. She was expecting her body hit the snowy ground but nothing came. Instead, she felt a hand grabbed her wrists to stop her body from falling. 

"S-Sesshoumaru-san..." Rin whispered as she recognized the man holding her. Sesshoumaru looked at her in relief for a split second before his face reverted back to his emotionless _expression. 

"Are you alright?" he asked in his calm voice. Rin, still in shock, just nodded. She didn't know what to say or do so she just stood there, her eyes locked with Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. 

"Are we going to have a staring contest or shall we continue walking to the temple?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Ah... gomen nasai! Let's - Let's go!" Rin said swiftly and walked quickly to hide her blushing. 

Sesshoumaru blocked other people from pushing them. Hell... if only he hadn't agreed to come with Kagome and Inu Yasha. He wouldn't be standing here, protecting this little girl from this crowd. Well... regret always come too late. Fortunately, the air was still cold and the snow still falling slowly so they wouldn't start sweating. He kept his bored _expression on his face even though he knew some people, especially women, were starting to gossip about him or his features. He then studied the girl in front of him: Mikagi Rin. 

Actually, he was surprised when he saw her in front of the gate today. She look... beautiful yet strong at the same time. He suddenly forgot about the wild and high tempered girl he had met 4 days ago. Instead, there is a new girl standing in front of him, Mikagi Rin had changed into a good-looking, delicate, yet dangerous girl. His thin lips curved into an undetectable smile as he remembered that Ringo girl's words. Lolita complex, huh? If only he could laugh. He probably would have kept laughing until his stomach hurt. 

Rin watched Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eyes. They had been walked about 10 minutes or so. She then started to admire his looks again. It wasn't forbidden to admire a bishounen, right? Today, he wasn't wearing a hakama / kimono, like the other men were, but his usual business suit and a coat. She wondered if he ever wore clothes other than his formal clothes.

'Hm? I guess I should remember something... about him... but what?' Rin asked herself as she tried to remember what that something was but failed. 'It must have something to do with Sesshoumaru... um... what... ugh! I forget...wh-'

**_"...I guess no one would believe he had a Lolita complex. Plus, he chose a clumsy girl like you?" _**

Rin gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as she remembered that thing: those sharp words from Ringo. She then hurriedly looked at Sesshoumaru and bowed.

"I'm sorry!" Rin bowed as deep as she could. Sesshoumaru knitted his eyebrows together. He didn't understand what Rin meant. Plus, they were in the center of the crowd! 

"Why?" he asked curiously, his eyes never leaving the girl's still bowed form. 

"About Ringo's earlier words. It must have hurt you. I'm sorry! If only I didn't lie to her, she wouldn't have said those mean words! You could put all the blame to me! I'm sorry!" Rin bowed deeper and deeper, her eyes closed tight and her face bright red. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak. Then he sighed and placed his hand on Rin's shoulder.

"It's not the right time to apologize. Now, stand up straight. We're blocking the way for everyone," Sesshoumaru said, taking her hands. He dragged her past the crowd, which was staring at them with avid interest. 

"Um... Sesshoumaru-san, do you forgive me?" Rin asked carefully. Sesshoumaru sighed and said without looking back,

"I never took your friend's words seriously. " Upon hearing that, Rin smiled a brilliant smile.

+++

"Phew... at least!!!!" Rin smiled happily as they reach the front temple. Then she smiled at Sesshoumaru, who was standing beside her, before she closed her eyes and clapped her hands. And she began to pray.

'... I wish... wait a minute... what should I wish this year... last year I only had two wishes, ugh... I always have trouble with wishing. Maybe I need to write a note before wishing, ... oh yes! I wish for my family to have a good health, fmom and dad in heaven... I wish they happy, Day Walker... I hope we'll get succeed soon, and... um... and... I wish... I could find the special person only for me...' Rin wished. Actually, she was embarrassed at her last wish. It just wasn't like herself to wish like that. But sometimes, peoples could change, right?

"Are you finished?" Rin opened her eyes instantly when she heard Sesshoumaru's impatient voice. Rin then smiled and nodded.

"So... Sesshoumaru san, what do you wish this year? I mean how much did you wish? I have 4 wishes!" Rin said. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows. Actually, he hadn't been to the temple on New Year's since he moved to America a long time ago, so this question was just foreign to him.

"I... did not wish for anything," he confessed. Rin widened her eyes in shock, then knitted her eyebrows together.

"No way! Does it mean you don't have anything you desire?" Rin asked, not believing what she had heard. Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.

"Let's just go. The other people want to pray too," Sesshoumaru changed the subject and turned to leave the temple. Rin stared at Sesshoumaru's back before she decided to follow him.

'There are so many things I don't know about him... Believe it or not, I guess I want to know more about him.'

+++

"Where are they?" Kagome yelled in frustrated as she saw more unfamiliar faces. It had been more than half an hour since they began searching for their lost companions but they had found nothing.

"Maybe they went to the temple, dedicated to pray first, then went searching for us," Ayaka said. She kicked her geta as she continued to lay her back against the wood bench. 

"No way! Rin would be searching for us first!" Kagome said, still in panic, her eyes still searching for familiar faces between the crowded.

"But... if she was with Sesshoumaru... well... knowing Sesshoumaru's mind... they must be going to pray first," Inu Yasha said.

"But, what if she didn't find Sesshoumaru? What if she's all alone and panicking? What if a bad man captured her? What if she got hurt? What if-" Inu Yasha placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders and looked at his girlfriend worriedly.

"She will be okay," he said firmly. " Just... don't worry, ok?" he continued. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha, her dark blue eyes starting to get watery. She know that Rin was old enough, she was 16 (or 17... I forget) for God's sake! But... she just can't get rid of this worries feelings.

"Don't worry, Kagome-san, knowing Rin... I guess even if she were lost, she will still come back alive. Don't worry," Ayaka smiled, trying to lighten Kagome up a bit. And she succeeded, for Kagome was nodding and smiling to response to Ayaka's words.

'Yeah, don't worry...' Kagome thought.

+++

"Whoa... Look! Look! There were so many charms and foretune-tellings!" Rin beamed as she saw the many stands that sold a large variety of foretelling. She started to check the stands one by one, totally forgetting that Sesshoumaru was still with her. He was standing not too far from Rin with that rarely emotion showed on his face. Yes, yes, Sesshoumaru was looking at Rin as if he saw an alien. 

"Look! Sesshoumaru-san! Look! This is amazing! Why don't we try hamaya (an arrow with paper of prophecy tied on the arrow)? I wanna know my luck this year!" Rin said happily. Sesshoumaru just shook his head at Rin's childish behavior, but he let her drag him anyway.

After receiving the arrow, Rin hastily loosened the paper of prophecy that was tied on the arrow. Then she yelped in disappointment as she read the paper with a 'bad luck' written on it. In a second, her bright face was turned into a frown.

"Man! I can't believe I got the bad luck! Humph... I guess my wishes aren't going to come true..." Rin whimpered. Then she looked at Sesshoumaru, who still looked at her as if she were crazy. Rin just ignored it and looked at him curiously.

"How about you, Sesshoumaru-san?" Rin asked curiously, then her eyebrows knitted together when she saw that he hadn't opened his prophecy yet. Sesshoumaru then looked at his own arrow and slowly opened the paper.

"Lucky," Sesshoumaru read the paper. Rin's jaw dropped as she heard the word.

"Whaaat? Lucky??? It's not fair! Why could you get 'lucky' while I got 'bad luck'!!!! It's not fair!!!" Rin whined again. Seeing this, Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes as he thought sarcastically, 'Yeah, lucky', while Rin keep complaining.

"Now, could you please stop? We must find Kagome and the others," Sesshoumaru said in a silky tone. Rin immediately shut her mouth. She then realized that she was acting like a 5-year-old kid. 

'Sesshoumaru must be thinking I'm silly,' Rin thought as she followed Sesshoumaru into the gate, where the earlier incident had taken place. Sesshoumaru walked as if he didn't care about her, but actually, he was watching her from the corner of his sharp eyes. 

'What a clumsy girl, she was deep in thought in a crowded place like this. She will never know if a car or group of peoples hit her. Who would care, anyway?' Sesshoumaru then ignored her presence and kept walking but a harsh sound of someone hitting the ground was heard.

'My, my, I'm really lucky.' He thought sarcastically.

+++

"I can't wait anymore!!!! Let's move from this place! We must search for them in the temple!" Kagome suddenly stood up as she started to move toward the gate.

"Wait! Kagome!" Inu Yasha called her name as he ran to follow Kagome. Ayaka, in other hand, just looked at them for a while before she decided to follow them.

"Oi, Kagome, can you just slow down? It's not like she'll get hurt!" Inu Yasha said angrily; he was really getting impatient. Then he hit Kagome from behind as Kagome stopped unexpectedly.

"What?" Inu Yasha asked, then his eyes widening in shock.

"Rin!!!!" A high-pitched scream was heard. 

+++

A/N : So what do you think so far? Is it get better or worse? please send me reviews, I know you want it! ^_^ and one more thing, I hope you guys want to review so I could hit my first 50 reviews!!!! Don't forget, reviews means faster update!!!!

PS: Let me know if there are still many Rin/Sess fans out there, cause I feel it getting less and less... T_T

Ja ne! 

-Yume


	7. New Year's Panic! : Part 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Inu Yasha.

Author Note: Thank you for my lovely beta reader : BJ chan! Without your help, this chap won't come out ^_^, and for everyone who had reviewing the last chapter, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I asked for 50 reviews but you give me 61!^_^ Thank you so much! *bows* 

Now, into the story...

I walk through many seasons 

Many day has passed

Many Love I throw away

Just to meet you

The special person only for me

** Playing with Fire**

+Chapter 07+

New Year's Panic! : Part 02

_She used to love this white, cold substance called snowflakes._

Rin tried to wipe away all the snowflakes that lingered on her kimono after her fall. The wetness had started to spread on her Kimono but the heat on her cheeks was still there. The embarrassment wouldn't go away so quickly. She kept her head down, trying to hide her embarrassment. At least she wanted to save her face from everyone's stares. Now she removed her fingers in slow motion, hoping that all of the stares and whispers from everyone had stopped. 

_She used to like the feeling when it melted because of her touch._

'Damn! If only I hadn't spaced out, if only I had watched my step, if only I hadn't fallen!' All the regrets danced in her mind. Yes, if only she hadn't fallen... she might still be walking with Sesshoumaru but not like this! She had never asked to fall down nor asked to be the center of attention like this! Look at her. She now didn't even have courage to walk away from that place, to run away! Where the hell was Sesshoumaru when you need him? 

_She also used to admire the beauty that they created as they fell from the sky._

Wait a minute... where was... Sesshoumaru...? 

_But now, all of the elegance was crushed into the ground, broken into pieces._

"That damn arrogant self centered jerk!" Rin cursed silently as she remembered that man, the man she thought she could at least depend on when she needed his help. Well... he had helped her before but... was it really too hard to help her now? Or was it too shameful just to admit that she was his companion and to save her from this embarrassment she was faced with? Maybe it was a shame to know her... Was she that unworthy? 

_Just like another time, when..._

Rin stood up in anger at the thought. He can think of her as a lowly, shameful, arrogant, immature girl but she wasn't the type of girl who would sink in embarrassment like this! She was strong and she would prove it! 

"Just wait and see, you jerk!" She cursed softly. Rin was about to walk when she suddenly stopped. 

_Love converted into hate..._

"You are okay, I believe." 

There he was, the man Rin thought had left her. Sesshoumaru. His cold stoic visage didn't change a bit. 

"Drink, it could warm your body," he said as he saw the wetness on her kimono. Well, it was more like he was giving a command but she accepted the warm tea he handed to her. 

'Well... I was wrong, I guess,' Rin thought. Then she smiled secretly. 

_Hate converted into love..._

+++ 

"Rin!!!!" A high-pitched scream had escaped from Kagome's mouth when she spotted her cousin while Rin, along with Sesshoumaru and the other visitors, looked at Kagome when they had heard the scream. Kagome instantly ran and hugged Rin, who had been sitting on the wooden bench. 

Sesshoumaru looked at the two girls, who were hugging each other as if they hadn't meet for a hundred years, with an unusual _expression on his otherwise emotionless face. He was surprised. Inu Yasha smiled at his girlfriend's behavior and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder in reassurance. 'At least Kagome isn't acting like a mother who had lost her child anymore,' he thought. Ayaka raise one of her eyebrow as a response in seeing the earlier scene, then she smile and walking beside Rin. 

"Ano... Kagome nee-chan... can we..." Rin said, hoping her cousin would release her from the deadly hug. Rin was getting embarrassed since everyone's eyes were set on them. Plus... she needed some air to breathe.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rin-chan... I got carried away..." Kagome apologized as she released the younger girl. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the dirt covering Rin's kimono and Kagome shot Rin a sharp glance. "Now...can you explain me about this dirt, Rin?" Kagome then turned to Sesshoumaru. "Care to explain, Sesshoumaru-san?" 

"Um... I-I actually fall down, it's not his fault anyway. I was thinking about something else and I wasn't paying attention, so I fell," Rin said in a matter-of-fact voice. 

"...And I didn't pay much attention to her either. I shouldn't have ignored her in the crowd." 

Everyone looked at Sesshoumaru in shock as he spoke, especially Rin and Inu Yasha. They never expected Sesshoumaru to say anything. Even Sesshoumaru couldn't believe he was admitting to his own mistake but the most surprising thing was: Sesshoumaru was defending Rin.

  
The most unusual thing he had ever done. 

"Wow." That was the only word that escapeed from Inu Yasha's mouth to show his surprise at Sesshoumaru's unusual act.  
  
"Well, are you OK, Rin? Are you hurt?" Ayaka said, trying to break the strained silence. 

"No! I'm fine! I just fall down, but I'm okay. Sesshoumaru-san already gave me a hot chocolate, so I'm not really feeling cold," Rin said groggily. 

"Rin, are you ok? You look... tired." Ayaka asked in concern. But Inu Yasha speak up first before Rin answered.  
  
"Hmmm....? What's this? Sesshoumaru actually caring?!" Inu Yasha asked in a teasing tone, making Rin blush while Sesshoumaru just ignored his half-brother's comment, his _expression never changing.  
  
"Hm... I guess I need to interrogate you at home," Kagome said, eyeing Rin with a look that Rin didn't like at all. That look meant that her cousin was planning something evil.

  
"Oi, Rin. Are you okay? Your face went all red!" Ayaka said again, hoping this time Rin answered her. Rin touched her cheek and felt a hotness on her skin. 

  
"Oh... she's blushing so... hard!!!" Inu Yasha started to tease again. Then Kagome started to smile slyly and, along with Inu Yasha, started teasing.

  
'Wait a minute... why do I feel the world spinning?' 

Rin could still hear Kagome's and Ayaka's panicked voices calling out to her. She could feel Inu Yasha supporting her body and ... that face...  
  
If only the unconsciousness hadn't overtaken her, Rin would have been laughing so hard... 

Because at least... she had gotten another _expression from Sesshoumaru other than his usual stoic and anger expressions...

  
And to her surprise, it was...anxiety.

  
+++ 

_"I can't climb down!!! It's too high!!!" A little girl of around 8 years yelled at her friend, who was looking up at her from the bottom of the tree. _

_  
  
"Come on, Rin! I know you can do it! Plus, you promised me that if I help you up, you'd go down by yourself!" The boy, of the same age, yelled back, ignoring the terrified look that started to form on the little girl's face.  
_

_  
"But... You're so mean Kou-chaaaaan!!! You helped me to climb up! Then why don't you help me down!!!! It's too high!!! I'm scared!!!" The boy shook his head and give her a sign which meant 'Go down by yourself!' and with that, he spun around and left Rin pleading helplessly in the tree._

_"Kou-chaaaaan!!!!!" This time Rin yelled as loud as she could. She didn't care if her throat was getting dry after having yelled before. The boy turned around and opened his mouth to yelled, but nothing came as he saw that scene..._

_Rin was falling. He ran as fast as he could, his hands ready to catch her..._

_Rin saw his eyes... those beautiful dark eyes that revealed so many emotions but most of all... anxiety... _

(AN: This dream had something to do with someone in Rin's past, who will be Sesshoumaru's rival in the future... guess who is he???) 

-------- 

  
  
Rin's vision was still blurred as she opened her eyes after fainting. She blinked her eyes several times and tried to move from her earlier position but she felt dizzy. Her body refuse to move.  


  
"Rin! You're awake!" a familiar voice greeted her ears before she could see clearly. It was Kagome, who was sitting in the chair next to Rin's bed. 

"Kagome-nee-chan? What happen?" Rin whispered, her strength slowly returning. Rin then looked at her cousin, hoping she will find some answers from Kagome's face.   


  
"RIN! I told you last night! DO NOT SLEEP TOO LATE! NOW YOU SEE THE CONSEQUENCES! You're lucky you only fainted. What if it had been worse? Do you think I would be happy???" Kagome snapped Rin with anger and worry.   


  
"Huh?" It was all that Rin could say. She was confused. What did Kagome mean by sleeping late causing her to faint? 

  
  
"You don't have any idea, do you? Your body was weak since you didn't get enough sleep. I heard from mom that you only sleep for what? 3 hours? Then, you don't even eat breakfast! Are you planning on suicide or something?" Kagome explained. Rin nodded in understanding, then gave Kagome a look which meant that she regretted everything she had done. She knew Kagome couldn't resist it. 

  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome-nee-chan... I won't do it again," Rin whispered, her head hung down and a hint of regret in her voice. 

  
  
"Hhh... okay, but promise me to not make me worried again. You've already made me worry two times today," Kagome said. Rin smiled and nodded; she knew Kagome all too well... 

  
  
"So... where are the others? Ayaka? Inu Yasha? Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, her body full of energy again. Kagome raised her eyebrow as she heard Rin's question. There was something forming in Kagome's face but Rin couldn't recognize what it was.  


  
"Oh, they went back half an hour ago, after the doctor left," Kagome answered. Then she smiled slyly as she remembered something. "So... Rin... are you in a relationship with Sesshoumaru?" Upon hearing this, Rin's eyes went wide in shock.  


  
"Wha- what do you mean Kagome-nee-chan?" A blush was starting to form in her cheeks again.   


  
"Aww... come on! Don't play dumb with me! I heard your so-called-friend... Ringo said something about you being his girlfriend! My, my, my, our little Rin was fast..." Kagome said playfully and circled Rin's shoulder with her arm. "I'm your cousin... no secrets between us, ne???" Kagome continued. 

  
  
"I-iee!!! There's nothing going on between us!" Rin yelled in embarrassment, her face was now all red. 

  
  
"Come on... no secrets, remember?" Kagome keep insisting on Rin to answer again and again, until Rin lost her patience. 

  
  
"Okay, okay! WE DON'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP! I LIED TO RINGO!" Rin yelled in annoyance. Kagome knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. 

  
  
"I told Ringo that me and Sesshoumaru san were in a relationship... just to protect my pride. I lied. And yes, I'm such a loser by doing that," Rin said, expecting her cousin to laugh or tease her, but actually nothing came. In fact, her cousin were horrified, with mouth open. 

  
  
"Did... did Sesshoumaru agree to this?" Kagome whispered.  


  
"Um... I don't know but since he didn't say anything about it... I guess, yes," Rin answered. Kagome's eyes went wide again after hearing the surprising fact. 

"WHAT?!?!" she yelled, but to Rin's surprise, Kagome's voice wasn't the only one heard. 

Ayaka and Inu Yasha who was now in Rin's doorway... 

Not forgetting to mention Sesshoumaru, who was looking at them with disgust. 

+++ 

Rin sighed after she told Kagome, Ayaka, and Inu Yasha the real story. Her dark eyes gaze at Sesshoumaru, who was obviously trying to ignore them. He was sitting far from them and looking outside from the window. He was definitely spacing out. 

  
  
His long silver hair hung loosely down his back, with some of it hanging from his shoulder to his board chest. The sunset was causing his hair to reflect a golden color. It made him look irresistible. His usual business suit coat was now gone, leaving him with his white long-sleeved shirt, which matched his hair color, and khaki pants. His tall, well-built body would make everyone want to worship him and... that beautiful face he had... 

'Well... to tell you the truth, he now looks drop dead gorgeous, no... attractive?... um... maybe... angelic? Yeah, a demonic angel... or an angelic demon? Ha-ha...' Then Rin stopped her thought as her dark eyes met those golden eyes. 

'Crap! I was caught!' Rin thought. She wanted to ignore Sesshoumaru's eyes on her but she couldn't. Taking her eyes from his meant losing, especially when she had been caught staring at him. She don't want to deal with the embarrassment; she already had enough shame for today and she didn't want to add more on her list. 

And so... the staring contest began. 

Until...  


  
"Hello kids. I bought teas and cakes for you." Mrs. Higurashi suddenly opened the door with foods on her hand. Then her eyebrow rose in confusion as she saw Sesshoumaru and Rin staring into each other's eyes. Ayaka was smirking at them, Kagome was smiling slyly and Inu Yasha was trying to hold back laughter. "Well... I guess I came in the wrong time." 

+++ 

  
  
30 minutes later...  


  
Rin laid her back on her bed after Ayaka, Sesshoumaru, and Inu Yasha left. Her body was starting to protest again. She needed some rest. 'What a tiring day...' She frowned. 'But still... this was a really unexpected New Year.' Rin then smiled as she rememberied how the staring contest ended with her as the winner. 'Maybe he thought it was useless...that it was no use to fight against a silly girl like me...' Her smile faded to a thin grim line at the thought. 'But I don't care, as long as I win,' she added stubbornly. 

'It's already 6 pm... I guess I'll take a bath, watch TV, eat, bug Kagome-nee-chan, and then sleep...' she thought as she looked at the alarm clock placed not far from her bed. She suddenly jumped from her bed as she saw the two hamaya (an arrow with paper of prophecy tied on the arrow) from the temple. The one with 'bad luck' written on it was her's, while the 'lucky' one was Sesshoumaru's. 

'Damn it! He must have forgotten to take it!' Rin thought. She thought about giving it back to him but then she pushed away that thought. 'That hamaya means nothing to him anyway, so I don't see the point as to why should I give it back to him. Plus, if I go, Kagome-nee-chan would think there's something between us, even if I tell her that I just wanted to give him his stuff.' Rin nodded in agreement at her own decision and she went to the bathroom to take a bath. 

"Rin-chan, Rin-chan!" Mrs. Higurashi knocked the bathroom door softly, but loud enough to make Rin turned off the water. 

"What's wrong Aunt Natsu?" Rin popped her head out from behind the bathroom door. 

  
  
"Actually I found this coat on your room today. Maybe this is Sesshoumaru's, since it'd fit his size." Mrs. Higurashi showed Rin the expensive-looking coat. 

"Aa... I guess it's his. Just place it to my room and tomorrow I'll send it back to him or I'll ask Kagome-nee-chan to call Sesshoumaru-san so he can pick it up." With that Rin closed the door and started to run the water again. 

"But Rin, today the weather turned colder. Even the snow is starting to fall again. You aren't going to let him freeze to death by leaving him in such thin clothes, right?" Mrs. Higurashi called out again, this time louder. She then smile as she heard the water being turned off again and within a second, Rin's head popped out from behind the bathroom door again. 

"But he has the car, Aunty. Plus, he's probably at his house already, sleeping," Rin answered, annoyed. She didn't like the fact that her aunt was starting to acted like Kagome, trying to play matchmaker with her and Sesshoumaru. 

"But I heard he was still having a party at some place tonight," Mrs. Higurashi started. "And he probably doesn't have anything to warm himself," she continued as Rin rolled her eyes. 

"He is in a building, Aunt Natsu. There is no way he'll freeze in there," Rin said and closed the door. She grumbled under her breath and started to turn on the water again but then she remembered about the hamaya. She could give the hamaya and the coat at the same time and she wouldn't need to meet him anymore. Plus, she felt a bit sorry for him; he mightt get confused when he couldn't find his coat . Yes, that was the reason! 

"Um... Aunt Natsu, since I'm going to buy shampoo, I guess I'll give it to him. Where is the party?" Hearing that, Mrs. Higurashi allowed herself a mysterious smile. 

+++ 

"Mom, do you know where Rin is? Ayaka is on the telephone," Kagome said to her mother, who was watching TV not too far from the telephone. 

"Oh, she said she's going to buy shampoo," Mrs. Higurashi smiled secretively. 

"Sorry, Ayaka, but Rin isn't home right now. She's buying shampoo," Kagome said on the telephone and hung up after Ayaka had thanked her. 

"Wait a minute... she'd just bought her shampoo five days ago with me..." Kagome looked at Mrs. Higurashi in puzzlement. 

"... Plus... the snow is getting heavier outside..." Kagome said as she looked out the window. 

"Well... honey, sometimes you can do anything for the one you love." Mrs. Higurashi grinned at her own choice of words. 

"Oh... WHAT???" Kagome's eyes suddenly went wide in shock. 

+++ 

Author Note: Here I go again ^_^, I'm sorry for not updating this fic for looooong time. It's because I hit a writer block lately and my school killing me! Thank's God the school over now, so I can updating my fics! But that doesn't means I can write freely starting from now, cause this Saturday I'm going to receive my test result, and IF I didn't get good mark, I'm not allowed to using computer anymore... well at least only sometimes in a month, that means... IF I get bad mark, the next chapter will be the announcement that I can't write often, maybe I'll stop this fic. No, this is not lie, this is the truth... So please wish me luck... and don't forget to sent me reviews! Ja ne!

-Yume 


	8. The Beginning of Our Stormy Day

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

AN: Euuuhhh.... hi? *waves hand* I know you're hating me now... I know, I know! I haven't update this fic for more than 6 months! GOD! I'm sorry for everyone!!! TT_TT gomen nasai! TT_TT

Ahh... I also want to thanked BJ chan for being my beta reader, and I LOVE YOU guys! Thanks for reviewing, even emailing me! and I'm sorry to make you wait!

I walk through many seasons

Many day has passed

Many Love I throw away

Just to meet you

The special person only for me

** Playing with Fire**

+Chapter 08+

The Beginning of Our Stormy Days

"Damn it!" Rin cursed lightly as she felt the snowflakes falling more heavily from the dark sky. She tightened her grip on her bag, placing it protectively in front of her chest. The chill wind was making Rin shiver under her clothes, her nose almost frozen from the cold. 

"Who said the snow wouldn't come today? Who?" Rin said to herself in annoyance. "Damn weather!" Rin cursed again as she kicked the snow on the ground.

'Hmph, if Sesshoumaru hadn't forgotten to take his belongings, I wouldn't even be here!' Rin grumbled at that thought. If only she just ignoring Aunt Natsu's request, she must be still in home, eating with her family, damn... her stomatch started to grumble now...

_So... why are you bothering to give it back to him anyway?_

Rin rolled her eyes. There was that inner voice again! Perhaps she was going nuts now... or maybe that's because she's hungry? Probably both...

'Because I thought it would be bad if he went out in this f%^&ing weather without his coat.' 

_But he's in the building. He won't freeze because of the weather. Plus, he drives a car. He wouldn't be walking like you're doing now._

'Well, he'll probably panic if he doesn't find his coat or this _hamaya_.'

_ Sesshoumaru? Panic? That's funny, really. As if these things were that important. And... do you expect him to only have 1 coat? come on!_

Now, her inner voice was being sarcastic. That was interesting. Rin shook her head in annoyance as she realized how stupid she was talking with herself.

_Can't find another excuse, I assume. Come on, don't lie yourself! You want to see him again, don't you?_

'No way! I just... well...'

"Ah, that's the building!" Rin yelled in happiness as she saw the tall building with 'Yamato Nadeshico' on it. She totally forgot her earlier thought and jogged into the entrance.

_Well, well. Trying to running away from the subject don't you?_

'Shut up! Anyway...how could my inner voice being this smart?'

_Well... it's simple. I'm just copying your argument when you rejecting Aunt Natsu's words. And...adding some fact._

'Ha ha... me and my smart inner voice,' Rin thought sarcastically.

+++

"Ah... she's the daughter of the Kikuchi Company and I heard she can bring any man to his knees. Ohh... look Sesshoumaru-sama! She's surrounded by so many men! Sesshoumaru-sama, you must get her before another man snaps her up!" A toad-like old man blabbered as his big black eyes never left the crowd. Sesshoumaru looked at him with disgust then decided to leave him.

"I won't," he said tersely. "I, Sesshoumaru, will never go for a whore." His loyal servant gaped at him in shock.

"B-but, Sesshoumaru-sama! Ohhhh... please forgive this humble Jakken!" Jaken started pleading and hurried to follow his master. "I thought that lowly girl would suit you but I was wrong! I'm sorry! It's all because Inu Taisho-sama wanted me to-" 

The old servant suddenly snapped his mouth closed as he saw his master's expression. It was…unreadable. 

"Did you just say that... my father asked you to look for a woman for me?" Sesshoumaru asked in an odd way, as if he was trying to decide whether to laugh or get angry. "He thinks that I can't find my own woman?" 

Jakken gulped in panic and fear at Sesshoumaru's question. He's going to lose his job now! After 30 years working for this family he was going to be fired because of his big mouth! Damn his big mouth!

"A... Sesshoumaru-sama, I... No! Inu Taisho-sama wouldn't want to... No! He... I'm..." Jakken mumbling under his breath, his big rounded eyes staring into the floor nervously, the sweats starting to formed on his bald head, he surely going to die! Maybe if he beg for his master mercy again, he will survive, and won't lose his job, but... according to his experience... he wouldn't going to life long...

Sesshoumaru then nodded in satisfaction as the old servant stopped talking or mumbling. Sure, everything clicked now, he finally understand why his father send him to attending so many parties since he come back to Tokyo, and why his father inviting Inu Yasha's girl friend and brag about her in front of him few days ago, he should have know...

It means that his father care after all. But unfortunately Inu Taisho prove it with a wrong action, he, Sesshoumaru can take care of his own private business, and his father's interfere his business means he did not trust his son.

And if all of Sesshoumaru's consideration is right, he just going to make his father trust him again.

Or... maybe... he will do something better than that...

Something that make him smile in satisfaction.

Now, he only need to find the perfect timing to starting his game.

"Jaken, we're leaving." Sesshoumaru said at his servant that turned into green since few minutes ago, he take no interest at the guests that staring at him with wonder as he started to leave the room.

"Y-yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jakken said in relief at his master's stoic behavior, well... that means he's already back to normal now, and maybe... this ol' Jakken still have chance to continues living a little longer...

+++

"Excuse me, miss, but you need to wear a formal dress if you want to come in," a security guard informed Rin haughtily as Rin stood in front of the entrance.

"Oh, good evening to you too, Mr. Security Guy," Rin said sarcastically. "Look, I'm not going to attend the party or order any food. I'm just a poor delivery girl. Now let me in." She tried to dart past but the security guard quickly grabbed her arm and harshly pulled her back.

"Hey! Can't you at least being polite at a lady???" Rin yelled in anger and roughly pulled her arm away. 

"A LADY? Excuse me but you are not a lady, not with those clothes! You'd only dirty the carpet with your footsteps!" the security growled in anger. 

"So what? It's not like you'd have going to clean it!" Rin snapped back, one of her hand was on her hips and her other hand pointed at the infuriated man.

"You f$%^ing little s&%$!!!!" The security guard yelled, grabbing Rin's coat and lifting her off the ground.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Rin yelled and struggled to break free of the security's grasp.

"You're still as energetic as ever, Mikagi Rin." 

Rin suddenly found herself on the floor with an aching butt as the security guard automatically released her coat and turned to salute the owner of the voice.

"Good night, sir. I'm sorry for the disturbance, sir. This little one was..." 

"Hey! What do you mean by 'this little one,' you big meanie!" Rin cut in and stood up, brushing off the seat of her pants. "Oh, hi Sesshoumaru-san." Rin greeted as she realized Sesshoumaru's presence.

"Big meanie!? Humph! I'm sorry, sir. I'll make sure this little girl never shows up here again," the Security guard said, once again apologizing as he grabbed Rin's arm again while Rin protested and struggled to get free. 

"Hey, girl! Don't you dare place your dirty feet in this building! And apologize to Sesshoumaru-sama for your rudeness!" Jakken squawked, pointing at both Rin, who bristled, and the security guard, who automatically bowed in apology.

"It's fine. She's my... acquaintance," Sesshoumaru said slowly, as if he was thinking.

"B-But..." Jakken abruptly shut his mouth when Sesshoumaru shoot him a threatening glare. Jakken had already caused enough inconveniences for today and Sesshoumaru didn't want him to say anything more.

"What? But sir... she... still can't enter!" the security still persisted, even though he was talking with the owner of the building. 

"Who said I'm going to let her in? I, Sesshoumaru, wouldn't let anyone without proper dress to enter the building." Sesshoumaru eyed Rin, who gaped in shock. "I only command that you free her, not let her in," Sesshoumaru continued.

The Security guard gulped, nodded, and slowly released Rin before he returned to his own position at Sesshoumaru's command.

"F#$k you," Rin cursed under her breath as she set about cleaning the snow from her hair and coat. How dare he talking lake that of her! Sure, she was not in a proper dress to stepped her feet into that building, but... why can't he just being gentle sometimes? Don't he know words can kill someone? 

Sesshoumaru ignoring Rin's words and looked at Jakken, who quickly got the message and went to get the car, leaving them alone.

"What are you doing here, Mikagi Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, studying Rin from head to toe and raising one eyebrow at her appearance. Her raincoat dripped, her hair was sticking into every direction, and her whole body was covered with melting snowflakes.

"Aaa... I was going to give you this. You forgot it," Rin said, quickly handing Sesshoumaru a plastic bag. She shifted uneasily when she realized that Sesshoumaru was still studying her. "This is your hamaya and coat," Rin add as Sesshoumaru finally shifted his gaze to the wet plastic bag on his hand.

"Oh," Sesshoumaru murmured.

"Just 'oh'? No thanks for me? Hell! I was walking in the middle of a snowstorm just to return these f@#$ing things! But you," Rin paused angrily and pointed an accusing finger at Sesshoumaru. "You just look at it and say 'oh'! Where's your manner, old man?!" 

Rin really lost her temper. She had gone into the middle of a storm for a worthy reason but everyone treated her like a piece of junk! She really regretted her compulsion to be a nice girl. She only ended up being treated as if she were nothing!

"But," Sesshoumaru eyeing Rin's flushed face with interest, " I did not asked you to bring my things back. It didn't really matter to me." 

"AS*&%$#!" Rin growled, grinding her back teeth. Her face flushed in anger, while Sesshoumaru's remained emotionless.

"Shut your mouth, you stupid little girl!" Jakken yelled from the car as he pulled up beside them. "Don't you dare talk like that to Sesshoumaru-sama, you ungrateful brat!" 

"Hooo... ungrateful you say? Your stupid master is the one who being such an ungrateful a#$%^&*!" Rin yelled back at Jakken, who glare at her in disgust. 

"Wh-What! Sesshoumaru-sama! Let me handle this girl!" Jakken shrieked, trying to get out of the car, but Sesshoumaru stopped him.

"Shut up, Jakken," he commanded his servant with a low voice. Then he turned to Rin who looked at him with increasing wariness. She braced herself, fiercely vowing that she wouldn't let Sesshoumaru hurt her… 

She flinched when he raised his hand to her head but was even more startled when he began to gently brush the snowflakes from Rin's wet hair.

"Come, I'll take you home." 

+++

One hour later...

Rin was sitting on her bed, a towel draped over her head and shoulders. Her wet hair was still dripping a little onto her face and pajamas and her eyes were still fixed on the closed window in front of her. She sat motionless, her ears straining to hear the conversation outside.

"I'm sorry for Rin's attitude, Sesshoumaru-san. And... Thank you for your help to bringing her back." Rin could tell it was Mrs. Higurashi's voice outside.

"You're welcome." Rin smirked at the emotionless voice. How she hated that voice! 

"Umm… Anyway, Sesshoumaru-san, should I call Rin down?" Kagome asked cryptically. 

Rin moved closer to the source of the voices so that she was now standing against the closed window. She eased the curtain a little to the side so she could get a better view.

"No, it's alright. I have to go now," he answered politely before he bowed, spun around and walked back to his car. Rin's eyes followed his progress, watching as the car slowly vanished from her view. Much to her surprise, she couldn't stop thinking about him and his strange behavior.

How could he have turned into a 'gentleman wannabe' after he acted like a real pain-in-the-ass? Rin wondered as she slumped back into her bed and continued to dry her hair with her towel.

Little did she know, Sesshoumaru's lips were twisted into a faint yet evil smile.

'Everything is perfect.'

+++

"I'M LATE!!!!!" 

Kagome raised one of her eyebrows at the familiar scream and loud footsteps emitting from the 2nd floor, and sure enough, a very untidy Mikagi Rin was hurrying through the kitchen doorway.

"Well... our sleeping beauty has awakened," Kagome said in a sing-song tone as she watched Rin pour a glass of milk. Rin stuck out her tongue in response and quickly drank her milk before she was off and running to grab her shoes by the front door.

"I'm off!!!!" Rin yelled and the loud crash of the closing door sounded before silence settled throughout the house.

"Rin, Rin, she'll never change." Kagome shook her head at her cousin's behavior and went back to reading the newspaper.

"Kagome-chan, did Rin-chan just leave?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter as she entered the kitchen and went to make herself some breakfast. 

"Yes. Why, mom? Did she forget something?" Kagome asked without lifting her eyes from the newspaper.

"Well... I just wanted to ask her some questions..." Mrs. Higurashi said, taking a seat beside Kagome. 

"About... WHAAAATTTT??????" Kagome yelled in shocked as she read the newspaper. There was a picture of Rin and Sesshoumaru under a big headline that read "THE PERFECT 'GIRL' FOR OUR MOST WANTED BACHELOR?"

"That's what I'm planning to asked her," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile before continuing to eat her breakfast.

+++

"Can you explain to me about this crap, Sesshoumaru?" Inu Taisho snarled. Sesshoumaru's father threw the newspaper onto the table while his stepmother glanced from her husband to her stepson worriedly.

"The title explains it all, father," Sesshoumaru said in his emotionless voice, his eyes quickly scanning the page. He hadn't actually read the article but he knew exactly what would be in it. In fact, he had already predicted it since the previous night, when he saw a paparazzi spying not too far from them. 

'But it kind of disappoints me that they didn't write down her name. Maybe they haven't found out about her identity yet, I never understand them.' Sesshoumaru thought as he looked at the picture. 

It showed him opening the car door and Rin standing beside him with her face away from the camera. He looked up at his father's angry face. "So, you won't be needing to waste your time and money finding me a suitable mate since I've found my 'girl', right?" Sesshoumaru continued with a deadpan expression.

"What? Don't make me laugh! This little girl can't be older than 15! Are you crazy?" Inu Taisho punched the newspaper in anger.

"She's 16," Sesshoumaru said with the same emotionless voice. He paused to calmly drink his coffee before he stood up and took his coat from beside his chair. "I have to go now. Thank you for the breakfast," Sesshoumaru said politely and left the room, completely ignoring his father's shout.

"Sesshoumaru!!!! Listen to me!!!! Sesshoumaru!!!" 

+++

"OMG! RIN!!!!!!!" A high-pitched scream greeted Rin's ears as she opened her classroom door. Suddenly, before she could wonder about what had happened, more than 10 female classmates were attacking her with a bewildering barrage of questions. She couldn't understand a word anyone was saying, they were talking so fast.

"What the hell happened here!!!!" Rin yelled back in an attempt to make them shut up and let her breathe for a second. Some of them did shut up, but most of them still rambled on about things she didn't understand.

"Awwww... come on, Rin!!!! Tell us the truth!!!"

"Yeah, don't pretend as if you don't understand!"

"How does it feel to be kissed by him? What does he taste like?"

"You're so lucky to have him, Rin-chan!!!! I'm so jealous of you!"

"How did you meet him in the first place?"

"What kind of charm you put on him?"

Rin blinked her eyes rapidly at all the questions. 'What the f#$% are they talking about? Kissing? Lucky? Charm???? I don't get it!' Rin just looked at her classmates with a dumbfounded expression, her hand still grabbing her backpack and her eyebrow knitted together in confusion. 

Rin was about to speak again when suddenly Ayaka put her hand on Rin's shoulder and whispered something like "I need to talk to you". Then, without warning, Ayaka was dragging Rin into their seats and forcing Rin to sit down, facing her. Rin once again knitted her eyebrows in confusion and her eyes kept looking at the group of girls who continued whispering and giggling like there was no tomorrow.

"Can you tell me what is the meaning of THIS," Ayaka said fairly calmly, although there was a tension and curiosity in her tone. Rin raised one eyebrow at the magazine that Ayaka was holding out and then she slowly took it. 

Rin scanned the page slowly and she did not give any reaction as she read the big headline, 'Heartbreak for the ladies: The most wanted bachelor... is taken!'. Then she looked up at Ayaka with a questioning look on her face. Ayaka just gestured her to read more and she did.

Another minutes passed and then, in slow motion, Rin's eyes went wide with shock and her mouth dropped open.

"OMG! It's ME!" Rin yelled as she pointed at the sentences with her name on it.

"Yes. You're lucky they didn't give your address or further information. And read this." Ayaka once again handing her something, and this time it was the newspaper. "They had your picture in it, fortunately they didn't give out your name or anything." She opened her bag and proceeded to take out three more newspapers and magazines.

"Congratulation, Rin, you're famous now," Ayaka said with an ironic smile on her face.

Rin looked at the picture for a second longer before she looked up at Ayaka with a groggy smile.

"I guess I'm going to faint." 

And with that everything around Rin went black.

+++

AN: Okay... DON'T KILL ME! You probably hate the cliffhanger, but I can't help it! X ( I'm sorry, but I'll try to write the next chapter faster! Please read and review! ^_^ Thanks for your support!!!!!!!!!!!!^_^ Ja ne!

-Yume


	9. UhOh!

Disclaimer: I did not own Inu Yasha… TT_TT

AN: Hiyaaaa! Meet me again, fuih… I hope I didn't make you wait for a ,ong time!^^ Anyway, Happy V-day everyone!^^ I hope your day full of love and joy! And thanks a lot for my Beta Reader, BJ Chan, and thanks a lot for your reviews and support! I really appreciate it! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!^^

I really hate this!!!!X( Did you see this chapter's format??? I've change it for three times already! But it still wont change!!!!!!!X( 

Now, into the story…

I walk through many seasons

Many days have passed

Many loves I have thrown away

Just to meet you

The special person only for me

Playing with Fire

****

****

+Chapter 09+

Uh-oh!

"Nee… Kou-chan." The little girl called to the lone boy who was playing basketball at the quiet field. 

"Hm?" he merely sounded in response at the girl's call. His hand continued to dribble the orange ball skillfully, even thought he was only ten-years-old.

"Is it true?" she asked uncertainly, ignoring his earlier remark. Her fingers intertwined nervously and she kept her eyes focused on them. "That you're going to leave?"

"Yeah," he answered shortly, making the anxious girl furious at his annoying act. "I don't want to." The girl's anger was replaced by shock when the boy said those words.

"Then… why don't you stay?" she asked quizzically.

"I can't. I must stick with my parents; I'm just a kid after all." He suddenly abandoned the orange ball and walked up silently until he was standing in front of his childhood friend. 

"Adults," she said bitterly, her eyes narrowing and filled with hatred. "I hate adults. They're bossy and… meanie." The boy smirked at her harsh words, but silently agreed with her.

"Well… since I know you'll miss me terribly," he said playfully, stretching his hands in the air while his eyes teased the girl standing still in front of him with a funny expression on her face, "I promise I'll be back." He patted her gently on her head while his other hand searched for something in his pocket. "…And I'll replace this with a real diamond ring," he said as she felt something being pressed into her palm. He then nervously made his way back to the field and was once again paying attention to the deserted ball.

She blinked her eyes in surprise then slowly opening her palm and sees a small plastic ring.

+++

"Rin?"

Rin's eyes fluttered open slowly, the lights in the room blinding her sight. She immediately closed her eyes in an attempt to avoid the sudden, startling brightness after the blackness she had been in a little while ago.

"Are you okay?"

She blinked her eyes until she could see clearly. Black orbs moved around to inspect her surroundings before she nodded at the girl standing beside the bed where she was lying upon at the moment.

"School Clinic?" Rin asked her best friend as she finally recognized her surroundings. The smell of the medicine made her nose wrinkle in dismay.

"Yeah. You just passed out for about 15 minutes. That really caused a scene, you know," Ayaka said, smiling as she recalled what happened in the classroom, with everyone yelling in panic and then almost all of the girls on the class following Ayaka, who taking Rin to the school clinic. That really was quite a scene. Fortunately, the bell rang and they had to go back to class, leaving Ayaka and the unconscious Rin in peace.

"Whew... that's weird, ya know. I've never fainted in school before." Rin smirked at her own remark.

"Umm... Rin? May I ask you a question or two?" Ayaka began carefully, not wanting to make her best friend faint again, but she has to ask Rin! Rin raised her eyebrow and then nodded.

"Soo... Are the articles right?" Rin had a questioning look on her face, making Ayaka sigh and ask again. "You know, about you and Sesshoumaru-san... um... being a couple and all..." 

Rin's eyes went wide at Ayaka's question. She remembered now about the reason for her fainting! Those articles! Those f$%^ing articles!

"N-NO WAY!" Rin blurted out. "I mean... I just went to give back his stuff, and being a jerk, he treated me-"

_"Come, I'll see you home." His amber eyes, for the briefest moment, showed a hint of emotion that she couldn't read but... it made her heart beat faster. She even blushed when she realized that his hand was brushing the snow gently from her hair._

"-like trash or something…," she added as her cheek went pink against her pale skin.

_Rin nodded in defeat and hung her head down, not daring to look up at Sesshoumaru's face. She could feel her face getting hotter. Rin almost felt disappointed when he stopped brushing her hair and opened the car's door for her._

_"Umm... thanks...," Rin mumbled under her breath and she bit her lower lip as she took in the exclusive cologne that Sesshoumaru was wearing, standing only an inch from her._

"Ummm...Rin? Are you sure you're okay? Your face is all red," Ayaka said. "And you're spacing out," she added as she tried moving her hand in front of Rin's face and getting no response at all. She then let out a deep breath before shaking her head. "You really got it bad, don't you?" 

"Huh? Wh-what are you saying?" Rin asked dumbly when she finally realized that Ayaka was saying something.

"Uh huh. Nothing serious. So, the articles are not true, right?" Ayaka asked again.

"Of course it's not true. There's no way he'll be interested in me! I mean... I'm just an ordinary girl while he is... different." Rin spaced out again as she was saying those words but her face grew serious, as if she had though of something. "Plus, he must be irritated right now. You know… being a famous businessman, he probably didn't want to be seen hanging out with a little girl like me… But hey! Who cares anyway?" Rin exclaimed and then let out a fake laugh. 

"Well, they did care," Ayaka said casually and pointed at the now half-opened door that revealed about 7 or 8 girls peeking in from outside the room. "Don't you guys have some studying to do right now?" Ayaka asked with a threatening glare, making them shriek in terror and they vanished as quickly as they had come.

"And you do care, Rin," Ayaka added as the silence greeted them again. 

"What are you talking about? I do not! I don't care about whatever they're saying! I DON'T CARE! It's just stupid gossip! Just f***ing, immature, childish, insane, totally messed up gossip! AND ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT CARE!" Rin yelled in anger, her hands gripping tightly at the bed sheet to control her emotion. Yes! There was no way that silly coupling-thing would ever affect her! She'd be better off dead than be with that egoistical jerk! 

… right?

Ayaka sighed and just smiled at Rin's outburst. It was really easy to see that Rin was having really conflicting thoughts about this matter. And did she actually think she could convince anyone with her bad acting? Well, if that was so, Rin really needed to practice harder.

"Well…," Ayaka opened her mouth again. "How about going back to class, since you're feeling better already?" Ayaka pasted on a smile to hide the fact that she was biting back her tongue to keep from saying something that would probably make Rin start screaming again, so she decides it's better to end this sensitive subject.

"Let's go then!" Rin exclaimed cheerfully, totally unaware that she hadn't succeeded in convincing Ayaka to believe her, and felt relieved to be done with the earlier conversation.

…Right.

+++

Sesshoumaru read the newly received message on his cell phone that asked the same questions as the previous message. A second later, his long finger hit the delete button.

"--- and they're whispering stupid comments behind your back as if they were higher than you, Sesshoumaru-sama! But don't worry, Sesshoumaru sama ---" 

Satisfied at the empty inbox, he closed the menu and placed the small cell phone on his pocket.

"--- I've already made their ears hurt with my heart-stabbing words!--"

His attention then turned to the documents from his bag, placed beside where he sat in the car. He took the documents and started to go through them.

"I wonder why you didn't protest or ban the articles, Sesshoumaru-sama! But I know you must have something going on in your brilliant mind then, Seshoumaru-sama! Or… is it the brat's trap so she can take your money, just like what her cousin is doing to Inu-Yasha? Oooohhh… such a cunning family! You have to do something Sesshoumaru-sama!--"

He set the documents on the car's seat beside him and placed the notebook on his lap. He turned it on and continued to work.

"--- Ohhh… I still remember how filthy she looked last night! How dare she scream at you in public, Sesshoumaru-sama! I believe her parents feel shame to have her as their daughter!--"

He placed his hand on his chin as his long eyebrows knitted together in concentration. His fingers returned to typing swiftly on the keyboard, the soft tapping sounds discordant with the loud, squeaky voice of his servant.

"—And right now, the little brat must be think that she has succeeded wrapping you in her finger! How wrong she is! As long as –"

"Shut up, Jakken," Sesshoumaru quietly cut into Jakken's babbling. He placed one hand on his forehead and closed his eyes in annoyance before opening them abruptly, sending the servant into fear at the expression in those sharp amber eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama! Please forgive this—." Jakken bowed down to his knees, even though he was sitting on the car's chair which usually didn't give you room to doing movement like bowing, his toad-like face turning green as he felt the unwavering stare, he was scared, the same nausea he felt last night started to coming back again. His big eyes moving everywhere as long as it away from his angry master, he even didn't glared back as he saw the driver's eyes were hiding the laughter from the scene.

"Did you hear my words?" Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow. "Shut up," he finished coldly and turned his eyes from the frightened servant, who nodded slowly in understanding. 

Sesshoumaru exhaled deeply and powered his notebook down. He then carefully placed the documents that he had been studying earlier on top the notebook. Actually, he still had other documents to examine but after having a 'conversation' with Jakken, he suddenly had no desire to continue working. Sesshoumaru looked at his watch and realized that it was almost afternoon and he still hadn't had lunch. That was probably the reason for his losing interest in continuing to work besides hearing Jakken's foul comments. 

Ah, suddenly he remembered about that girl, the main character of Jakken's earlier tirade. Mikagi Rin.

_He stared at her face with mild interest. She was flushed with anger after her out burst, making her look like a crab. Um…a crab with snow on top of it. He knew Rin had realized that he was staring at her but her anger at Jakken had diverted her attention away from him. He shook his head at the two immature humans in front of him. He really needed to stop them since they were causing a scene; it was fortunate that there were only five (including the driver and the security) people here. Plus, the weather wasn't friendly._

_"Come, I'll see you home," Sesshoumaru said at the fuming girl who suddenly looked at Sesshoumaru in shock. Sesshoumaru held back the urge to roll his eyes at Rin's reaction. He then frowned as he remembered her situation. She was wet and covered with snow! He suddenly felt sorry for offering to take her home but still… Sesshoumaru would never go back on his words. He was about to tell her to clean herself off first but when his eyes meet hers, he felt something unfamiliar start to spread inside of him, something he didn't recognize that made him to do something totally out of character._

_His hand moved slowly to her snowy hair and gently stroked it to brush off the snow and to tidy her mussed hair. _

_When he realized what he was doing, he froze and his mind started to chant some curse he rarely said aloud. He needed to find an excuse, a reason for his action, because he didn't dare accept the truth, which he didn't understand, which he refused to understand. _

_That was when he saw that unfamiliar man with a camera hiding in the building's shadow. His mind suddenly walled away everything related to the unfamiliar feeling he had experienced earlier. His pride was taking over and his brain started to work again. Now, he had discovered the only rational excuse behind his act._

_Wait a minute… he hadn't discover it… He had made it all up._

'I did not. All I saw was an opportunity.' Sesshoumaru frowned at his own thought. Mikagi Rin was just a game for him, nothing more and nothing less. So… why did he feel a twinge when he listened to Jakken mock her?

'Guilt,' he answered. He knew that it wasn't fair to be doing this. He was the one who had set up this whole situation and yet, the victim was Mikagi Rin, the person who didn't know anything. He wondered what Rin's reaction would be when she read the articles and what she would do if other people asked her about them? 

Sesshoumaru's lips curved into a slight smile as he imagined Rin's reaction. She would probably yell that the articles weren't true in her particular way. You know…full of cursing. Maybe she'd even start to jump up and down and try to convince everyone that the articles were all just part of a practical joke.

Yeah, she'd never take it seriously and that'd make his plan gone even smoother.

….Right?

"Right," Sesshoumaru unconsciously whispered, his face still emotionless and yet, there was something hiding behind it, something unfamiliar for him and yet so familiar for anyone who could have seen it.

Something that had been sleeping deep inside of him for a long time and was now starting to awaken and force him to understand…

+++

"F&*k him!" Inu Yasha crumpled the newspaper in rage and tossed it into the trashcan. "That F$%^ing Sesshoumaru!" 

Feeling unsatisfied with what he had done, he walked over the trashcan and crushed the newspaper down with one of his feet. His childish act made his girlfriend roll her eyes but she didn't want to stop Inu Yasha. She found it so endearingly funny to see Inu Yasha actually show concern for the 'little brat' since he was always teased the younger girl. 

"Idiot," Kagome mocked playfully as Inu Yasha became exhausted and was trying to regain his breath. Right now, Kagome was in Inu Yasha's office, hoping to discuss the article in a rational manner but she should have known…

"Ka-go-me…," Inu Yasha called her name dangerously. "Aren't you worried? Right now, Seshoumaru is using his power to manipulate Rin! Damn him! I can't understand what's going on in his messed up mind!"

"Don't think so negatively about your brother, Inu-chan." Kagome raised one of her eyebrow at Inu Yasha's words. Inu Yasha only groaned in reply.

"Come on, it's as if you don't know him! He doesn't have a heart and if you think all of this is happening because it's destiny, you're wrong! I KNOW Sesshoumaru!" 

"So? What's the point? I also KNOW Sesshoumaru, and he didn't have any ulterior motive other than to see Rin safely back home that night! He isn't like what you're talking! GOD, can't you try to looking at your brother from another point of view?" Kagome glared at Inu Yasha who glared back, both of them didn't want to lose their arguing.

"Feh! He's my half brother! I've known him much longer than you. You just meet him a few days ago and that was a bad start too! Don't you remember how he treated you that night at the party!?" Inu Yasha growled as he remembered the day perfectly. The first time he dared to take Kagome to meet his family and it had ended terribly, thanks to his half brother, the one who had ruin everything…and the one who had fixed it. Such a difficult person!

"But he did fix everything!" Kagome yell back. Okay, it was true that she had meet Sesshoumaru only a few days ago and it had gotten off to a bad start but when she tried to see him from another perspective, he was not a jerk at all. She had seen the person under that cold mask once and that was enough to make her believe in him, to make him become one of her friends. "Plus… plus… I believe it's just a coincidence the paparazzi saw them! There's no way Sesshoumaru would hurt Rin! I believe in him!"

"So… you still believe that Rin and Sesshoumaru will make a perfect couple, that they're perfect to each other?" Inu Yasha asked in a calm voice, even though his expression suggested the complete opposite. He stood squarely in front of Kagome and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Kagome stared at those intense amber eyes, where she saw a great worry swimming and fusing with jealously and anger, but she saw no hatred on them. She didn't have an answer to that question, even though she believed that Sesshoumaru meant Rin no harm. Still, there was another part of her that didn't quite trust Sesshoumaru.

"I don't know," Kagome answer truthfully. "But I try to believe it because I saw it in them. I saw the strong attraction that pulled them together." 

"Woman and their so called intuition," Inu Yasha mumbled sarcastically.

"The same thing that brought us together the first time we met," Kagome added with a smile, making Inu Yasha redden in embarrassment.

"Wh- What are you talking about! It's not the same!" Inu Yasha groaned and automatically spun around to hide his red face from Kagome. 

Kagome smiled lovingly at her boyfriend. Yes, she still remembered everything clearly about when she and Inu Yasha had met for the first time. In the hair styling salon where she worked, Kagome was cutting Inu Yasha's hair, and believe it or not, she had accidentally cut it too short, almost rendering him bald. A bad start, ne? But it had ended up in this wonderful relationship. She had ignored Inu Yasha's presence when he kept coming back to the barbershop to make fun of her. She had refused his offer to date. Hell, she had even disliked him when they had met but still… there was something that had brought them together and soon, just like the other Japanese believes, they had learned that they were bound together by an unseen red thread.

"Of course it's not the same." Kagome approached Inu Yasha's back slowly, giggling when she saw that his ears were red. Kagome wrapped her little hands around Inu Yasha's waist from behind and she placed her cheek on his back, seeking his warmth. She smiled as she felt Inu Yasha place his hand on her own, rubbing them gently.

"The route that everyone takes is different, Inu-chan, but what binds them together is the same." Kagome closed her eyes as she felt Inu Yasha relax, knowing that he had calmed down. 

"Love," she whispered softly. "I believe it's the only thing that will bind them together."

Inu Yasha sighed at Kagome's words. How untrue it was. He wanted to tell her everything he knew about Sesshoumaru but he didn't want to break the peaceful aura that surrounded them. Yes, he could pretend to agree with Kagome and believe that Sesshoumaru and Rin were destined to be together but he didn't want to. He didn't want to be the one who consoled Rin when she cried over her heartbreak. He didn't want to be the one who had punch Sesshoumaru to make him pay for what he had done to Rin. 

"But tell me, Kagome. "Will it still work out if one of them refuses to love?"

"They will fail, of course, but no matter how often they fail, they'll surely start all over again. Because it's their story, and I believe they'll making an epilogue with a good ending."

"Really?"

Inu Yasha's question was left unanswered. Kagome's cell phone rang at that moment and she answered it immediately, smiling as she spoke the familiar name. Inu Yasha looked at his girlfriend with curiosity as she started to mention familiar numbers slowly, still with a smile on her face. She then hung up.

"Really," Kagome said, answering Inu Yasha's question from before the call. She circled her hands around his neck and kissed his cheek.

+++

"Good Luck, Rin chan!" Rin groaned and hung up the phone as she hear her cousin's tone. She knew it was a bad idea asking Kagome about this. She'd probably already started to gossip with Aunt Natsu.

"Did you get the number Rin-chan? OMG! I can't believe you didn't know your own boyfriend's phone number!" Rin rolled her eyes at the malicious voice of Ringo, her eternal enemy, the one who had started all of this mess!

"OOOHHH… Hurry up and call him, Rin-chan!"

"Go call your boyfriend and asked him to come over! I want to see him too!"

"Nee… maybe he has some unattached friends for us?"

"HURRY UP RIN-CHAN!"

Rin groaned a second time as she again placed her hand on the school phone in the teacher's room. It was a mistake! She knew it! She shouldn't have listened to Ringo's words! She shouldn't have agreed to call Sesshoumaru to ask if he could pick her up after school! Oh GOD! And she knew what would happen if Sesshoumaru didn't agree to pick her up. Ringo would start mocking her again and spreading vicious gossip in the school! OHHH…

Rin tried to catch Ayaka's gaze, who standing coolly not too far from them, hoping for help from her best friend. Ayaka wasn't even looking at her. She kept staring at the teacher's room and nodded her head respectfully as some teachers looked at her. 

Actually, Ayaka's mind was still fixed Rin's pathetic situation or rather, the consequences. two hours ago, Rin said that she did not care about whatever everyone said about the article but now, she was paying for not sticking to her words. Ayaka knew that it wasn't fair to let her best friend suffer like this. Hell, maybe Sesshoumaru will treat her like trash again if she asked him to pick her up. Maybe… he'll hang up and change his phone number since Rin knew it. Who knew? It was Sesshoumaru, after all. 

But now it was way too late to go back.

"CALL HIM! CALL HIM! CALL HIM!!!" the group of teenage girls surrounding Rin cheered loudly, making everyone looks at them. They kept on chanting.

'GOD, please help me, make him forget his cell phone at home or have it not activated!' Rin prayed in her mind and then, with one last glare at Ringo, the source of this mess, she started to hit the first number.

"CALL HIM! CALL HIM! CALL HIM!"

Then, the second number…

"CALL HIM! CALL HIM! CALL HIM!"

Another unfamiliar number that made her stomach clench with nerves.

"CALL HIM! CALL HIM! CALL HIM!"

Another number, again, again, and again, until all the numbers on the small paper were dialed.

'GOD! Please!!!!!!'

"CALL HIM! CALL HIM! CALL HIM! CALL HIM! CALL HIM!"

No one answered. Rin almost smile in relief, feeling that God had answered her prayers.

"CALL HIM! CALL HIM! CALL HIM! CALL HIM! CALL HIM! CALL HIM!"

Almost…

"CALL HIM! CALL HIM! CALL HIM! CALL HIM! CALL HIM! CALL HIM! CALL HIM!"

"Yes?" 

Until a familiar, deep voice spoke on the other line.

"CALL HIM! CALL HIM! CALL HIM! CALL HIM! CALL HIM! CALL HIM! CALL HIM! CALL HIM! "

"Uhh… Sesshoumaru san?"

"KYAAA!!!!!! IT'S HER FIANCE!!!!" Ringo yelled with faked enthusiasm, and was being copied by the other girls.

"Fiance!?" both Rin and Sesshoumaru asked at the same time and in the same state of shock.

"You're so dead meat, Rin." Ayaka mumbled and placed her hand on her forehead.

+++

A/N: So… what do you think so far? Is it good or bad??? Please review!!!^^ and… Happy Valentine's Day!^^

Ja ne!

-Yume


	10. Author Note

Hi guys…

I'm sorry because I did not post another chapter for more than 5 months… wow… and now I must disappoint you because this is not a new chapter… yeah… just a stupid author note. But I just want you guys to know… well if you care, of course, that I have finished writing chapter 10. But why I haven't post it here? Usually I will ask BJ chan to beta-ing my chapter, but week ago, when I sent her the 10th chapter, she haven't reply to me, and of course with my terrible grammatical problem I will not post the 10th chapter cause I believe you guys will have problem with my grammatical, and trust me, you'll hate me if you read the original chapter. Because my grammar is soooooo…. Terribly messed up.

So… I'm just telling you that I haven't give up on this fic yet, the problem is I just can't seem to find another beta. I didn't mean that BJ chan, my beta is unresponsible (in fact, she is the sweetest beta reader alive) , I AM the one who didn't responsible to what I've done. Hell, I let her wait for 5 months and I never contact her before. So…. The main idea of my babbling is…

Is there anyone who wants to help me with my grammatical error? I really need a patient (cause I'll not update frequently, you know me) beta reader who could forgive me for being a stupid-lazy-a author(please forgive me for the harsh words) so I can continues posting this story!

Anyone interested?

-Yume


	11. The Shock and Agreement

Desclimer: I do not own Inu Yasha

OMG!!!! I can't believe you guys still love this story! Thank you soooo much! Thank you for responding the AN, you don't know how much it means to me! Thank you for: **CammyRammy**(I really love all of your reviews!) , **ArwenEarendil, Rednight-rider, Mourning Fox, Mewchild, Neko Celes**,** EVG, ****Shinju, Bibliofile66, and everyone that already reviewing this fic! **You are soooo special! I love you! Thank you soooo muchhhh!!!gives candies to everyone

Also, my beta readers! **BJ chan and Meme**! Thank you for your wonderful help!

And now into the story:

.

I walk through many season

Many day has passed

Many love I throw away

Just to meet you

The special person only for me

.

**Playing with Fire**

.

****

Chapter 10

The Shock and Agreement

.

People always say that meeting someone by chance is a work of fate and that there is always a reason behind it. Sometimes, however, people don't discover the reason before it's too late. They start to blame fate for giving them that chance and losing it.

Such people are called foolish.

Sometimes, such foolish people are called the smartest human beings that ever existed if they...

... stand up once again and embrace what fate has in store.

* * *

She was so dead. 

She will find herself in a coffin tomorrow, with flowers surrounding her dead body, and the sound of mourning as her lullaby to send her into nirvana.

"What do you mean by fiancé?" A man's voice sent Rin back into reality and made her realize that she'd be going to hell instead.

"Euuuuhhhh... well... eh... you know... the article... my- my friends read it... and... um...," Rin answered nervously, unable to manage making any complete sentences. She eyes her friends warily, one by one. "Andtheywanttomeetyou," Rin said in one breath. She faked another smile to the crowd surrounding her, all regarding her with hopeful eyes… well, all except for two teenagers: Ayaka, who looked at her in sympathy, and Ringo, who rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Oh how Rin wanted to hit that snide expression with her own bare hand. It'd be nice to see Ringo's face bloodied and to send it to her oh-so-precious boyfriend, Tohruu. Rin would really want to see his reaction then.

"You didn't answer my question," the same cold voice said, pulling Rin back again from her thoughts. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion as the question hit her mind and then she made an innocent 'eh?' sound.

"I asked what do you mean by fiancé, but you gave me a ridiculous answer. Do you understand Japanese or not?" Sesshoumaru asked sarcastically. Girls could be so annoying sometimes… wait. They were always annoying.

"WHAT? OF COURSE I UNDERSTAND IT! THEY'RE JUST ACK-," Rin promptly shut her mouth with her free hand when she realized what she was going to say: a forbidden fact that would embarrassed her for the rest of her life! There was no way she was going to reveal that the article was fake!

"I- I mean... it's a long story. I know you wanted to keep it a secret but-." She stopped to take a quick glance at her friends and felt a bit relief when she was that they still believed her. "I will tell you what happened later, so... would you PLEASE pick me up after school?" Rin asked hopefully, her mind already chanting a "yes" response.

She actually would rather jump off a bridge than beg for Sesshoumaru's help but since there was no bridge around here…and since Sesshoumaru was the only one that could help her... like it or not, she had no other option.

And Sesshoumaru had better agree to help her or else...

"Stop making an impression as if we're in that sort of relationship, and-"

"PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! ONEGAI! I KNOW YOU'RE BUSY AND ALL, BUT WOULD YOU DARE LET YOUR GIRLFRIEND DOWN??? PLEASE??? PLEASE!! PLEASEEEE SESSHOU-SAN!"

"-and stop calling me by that improper name."

"BUT... DO YOU LOVE YOUR WORK BETTER THAN YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND???"

"You are not my girlfriend and yes, I love my work better than you."

"DAMN YOU, YOU COLDHEARTED B! IT WAS ALL YOU AND THAT FING PAPARAZZI'S FAULT! IF ONLY YOU DIDN'T FORGET TO GET YOUR THINGS FROM MY ROOM! THAT PAPARAZZI WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT FING ARTICLE AND NOW YOU DARE TO SAY THAT YOU DON'T CARE AT ALL! DAMN YOU, YOU ROTTEN OLD MAN!" Rin exploded, making everyone to look at her in shock. Even the teachers were gaping at her choice of words but she didn't care! She had reached the end of her patience and now, no one would stop her from venting at the object of her frustration, who was calmly sitting in the car.

"Will you please stop it? And don't blame the paparazzi for your situation. It was you who made everyone believe it. If only you had just let it be, they would have just laughed at the article, thinking it was just some sort of joke," he said in his emotionless voice, even though there was something inside of him telling him to apologize. It was a matter of pride now, wasn't it?

Rin bit her lip in anger, her grip on the telephone handle tightening, and her black eyes showing the anger and hatred inside of her.

Yes, yes, he was right. The almighty Sesshoumaru was always right. She knew that. But hell! Why couldn't he help her out just a bit? Would it hurt to say 'yes'? Just say yes and everything would be okay! She only needed his appearance here for a second and then he could go wherever he wanted! But no... she should have known that Sesshoumaru, the most egotistical, self-centered jerk on earth wouldn't help anyone unless he got something useful in return.

She did know it all too well...

She hung up the phone harshly and spun around to meet the shocked face of her friends. She pasted on a fake smile that indicated that everything was under control.

"Well... it seems like he won't show up today. You know. meetings and paper work surrounding his life." She smiled in relief when she found that some of them nodded in understanding. They still believed her lies. Bravo for her!

But her situation worsened when she heard some of them, who she recognized as her classmates, asking something...

"Rin... is it true that... thatyouactuallysleptwithhim????"

_Wha?!_

"Yes, you said that he left his 'things' in your room! Is that true??? Is that thing..."

_WH-WHATTTT?!?!?!_

"OMG! I can't believe that you two were serious! But... that explains your status as his fiancé, anyway!"

_"WHA-WHAAAAAATTTTT!!!!"_

"SO. How does it feels?"

"FOR KAMI SAKE! I'M STILL A VIRGIN, YOU SICK, PERVERTED PEOPLE!!!!" Rin yelled with a red face. There was no way she'd do that _thing _with that bastard! She had never even been kissed or touched by any man!

"Uuuuuhhh??? Are we wrong?"

"OF COURSE YOU ALL WRONG!"

"Aw, come on. No one exposes their sex life, right, Rin?"

"WHATEVER!" Rin yelled in frustration and walked away from the teasing crowd. She glared at everyone as they whispered and looked at her funny. Oh God! How she wanted to disappear right now and never come back to this school again! It had been simple enough for her to make up a story to protect her pride, HER FING PRIDE! But it was all too much for her to handle when everyone started to look at her as if she were some kind of object. And then she had to pretend she liked their attention and GOD, she was tired of not being herself!

…Or was she just making a fool out of herself????

Whatever it was, all she could think of right now was her hatred for a certain man with silver hair and a thing called fate, that people would have her believe brought her into contact with her now worst enemy, the source of her suffering. It was also responsible for involving the irresponsible people called paparazzi and was the cause for this situation, which she didn't even know how to get out off!

Why did fate put her in this situation?

WHY??

* * *

_Thud!_

For the tenth time in 20 minutes, Rin rubbed the back of her head after being hit by a crumpled up paper. She lazily picked up the paper wad and opened it, read it, and threw it into the trashcan when the teacher wasn't looking at her.

"I do not care, Ayaka!" Rin growled silently at her so-called best friend sitting behind her. 'You didn't help me when I needed your help, so I won't forgive you when you apologize. Seems fair, doesn't it?' Rin snorted at her thought, her eyes then trailing towards the clock hanging on the white wall. She smiled when she saw that she only had 5 more minutes before the bell rang and she'd get out from this school! Or maybe she should have started making a plan to persuade Aunt Natsu and Kagome-oneesan that she be transferred from this school to another school in another city as soon as possible. Wait... maybe she needed to move into another country as well, sensing that every part of Japan already knows her affair…

'Affair?" Rin frowned at her own choice of word and started to curse the source of her misfortune.

RIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!

Rin had never been this happy to hear that bell ring. She hurriedly packed her schoolbooks into her bag and walked out from the classroom before Ayaka or anyone could follow her. She then went to her locker, ignoring the whispers around her or the looks her schoolmates were giving her, and changed her shoes at an amazing speed. She smiled as she closed the locker's small wooden door and walked toward the one door that'd let her out of this school.

"Free at least." Rin smiled in satisfaction as she turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door, letting the sunrays into the room.

'Funny, it's still cold outside but the sun is shining so brightly.'

"RIN! DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR!" Ayaka screamed as she saw the door crack open. Rin automatically looked back at Ayaka, who looked so pale, as if she just seen a ghost. Well, if she had looked around, Rin would've found that everyone in that room had turned pale as well.

But what Rin saw when she turned back around wasn't a ghost at all. It was worse. Groups of reporters and paparazzi were flashing their cameras, taking pictures as if she were a rare specimen. Sounds of adults bombarding her with questions filled her eardrums, her name being shouted from every direction. Thank God there were no hands trying to grab her and make her their accessory back home.

She couldn't see anything but flashing lights that were blinding her vision. She automatically covered her eyes with her trembling hands. She felt as if she had just lost all her senses. She felt numb and she didn't know if she was still standing or lying collapsed on the floor. She hadn't even realized that the door was closed harshly by the school's security and that a pair of hands was embracing her from behind and dragging her away from the chaos.

* * *

"Congrats to me," Rin said sarcastically and rolled her eyes as she closed the headmaster office's door. "I wonder what will Aunt Natsu and Kagome-oneesan will say." Rin pocketed the letter she got from the head master after his 15-minute lecture about disturbing the school with disgraceful rumor and tarnishing the school's reputation by inviting the reporters. Inviting them? Ha! 

"Congratulation," Ayaka teased her best friend, who shot her a death glare in reply. Her eyes then went to the tall, perfect figure standing beside her with such grace.

"Well then, Sesshou-san. Why did you come anyway? I thought you made it clear that you loved your work more than me," Rin said sarcastically. She was now between hatred and shame. Hate because he is the source of all this mess, and shame, because he was the one who saved her. Well, he did save her by making the reporters shut their mouths and sending them quietly back to their headquarters. And oh, not forgetting his cunning way of persuading the headmaster to shut the hell up and saving her from being expelled from this school. Well, not that she would've minded it at all.

"I do love my work better than you but I did not say that I had refused to come anyway. It's you who concluded that I wouldn't be here." His lips formed a smirk when Rin frowned at his reply and a blush started to creep over her face as she realized her own foolishness. "Ah, and don't call me by that improper name, ever."

"Well... why shouldn't I, Sesshou-san?" Rin raised her voice and glared at the older man.

"Oi, stop it, you two! We'd better get out or the headmaster will punish you because you tainting his pure office with that glare," Ayaka said sternly and took Rin's hand, dragging her away from Sesshoumaru, who soon was following them.

And yes, the two were still firing at each other with sarcastic remarks as if their lives depended on it.

* * *

"And why should we accept your offer? I can walk home and so can Ayaka." Rin snapped her head to face Ayaka, who answered her by raising her eyebrows in a gesture that meant 'up to you'. 

"Well, in case you don't want to get caught by some reporters but... if you refuse, then..." Sesshoumaru said simply, opening the driver's door and getting inside the car.

"Feh! I don't care! Right, Ayaka?" Rin snorted in anger at his behavior and she turned back to her best friend, who suddenly disappeared...

... and was found to be sitting in Sesshoumaru's car.

"AYAKA!" Rin yelled as she opened the car's door and her angry eyes met Ayaka's bored ones.

"Well... I just thought that... Sesshoumaru san's offer wasn't bad. It's cold outside anyway, or do you prefer walking alone and being stalked by a paparazzi?" Ayaka raised an eyebrow, smiling sweetly as Rin sighed in defeat. Rin glared at Sesshoumaru, who smirked at her.

"It's just because I don't want something happening to Ayaka while she's with you!" Rin snapped and went into the car to seat beside Ayaka.

"Well... now you two are treating me like a taxi driver or something. Would one of you sit in the front?" Rin snorted at his remark and crossed her arms in front of her chest. He can't manipulate her! Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw Rin's expression. Well... she really was easy to read. "No volunteer? Ayaka-san?"

"Um... okay." Ayaka nodded and started to open the car's door but Rin suddenly grabbed her arm, making Ayaka look at Rin questioningly.

"You can't sit beside him," Rin said seriously, her face showing something that was rarely seen.

"Why? I mean no harm," Sesshoumaru said. He was looking directly into her eyes and reading everything that was written on it. Then he chuckled.

"W-we don't know what's running through his head! It's not safe if you sit beside him! What if he suddenly-"

"If you want to seat in the front, it's okay, Rin." Ayaka looked at her with a bored expression. Her statement, however, made Rin blush without knowing the reason.

"N-no! Who said that?!" Rin released Ayaka's arm abruptly and looked outside the window, hoping the heat on her cheeks would disappear soon. Ayaka smiled knowingly at her best friend and then hurriedly went to sit in the front seat.

And they drove in uncomfortable silence.

* * *

The silence had gotten worse after Ayaka was dropped off first. While Ayaka was still in the car --even thought they didn't talked much-- at least Rin felt more comfortable than she did right now. She didn't even dare take her eyes from the window! 

"So." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly, without looking back. "Care to tell me about the whole 'fianc' thing?" Sesshoumaru almost smirked when Rin snorted at his question.

"Alright, I've already promise you anyway." Rin crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at Sesshoumaru, who was sitting in the front, driving the car slowly. "My friends found out about the article and then they started to ask me questions. Well, it didn't affect me at first. I ignored them." Rin then tensed as she remembered what had happened earlier. "But that GIRL, my so-called band mate, said something that insulted me and so, I got carried away and got trapped in her spider web."

"And you called me to prove that the article was right even though it was a lie," Sesshoumaru said, finishing her sentence. Rin nodded and she felt shame wash over her. Why was she telling him that? It was just like she was embarrassing herself!

"Then when I called you, suddenly that BH yelled something like fiancé, and she was being copied by the others," Rin continued, anger filling her body. "When I yelled at you, my friend thought that we had already..." Rin stopped her sentence and suddenly find her shoes very interesting, she don't even realize that Sesshoumaru stopped the car.

"Already...?" Sesshoumau asked, wanting her to continue the story. He raised an eyebrow as he saw from the mirror that Rin was looking at her feet as if it were the first time she had seen them.

"Alreadyhadsex." Rin's face went bright red at her own words. How could she have said that???

Sesshoumaru smirked and observed the now embarrassed girl, "And then?" he prompted again, wanting to make out her other expression. His intense amber eyes studied her face and suddenly he realized that he had just found an interesting new game.

"THEN I SAID THEY'RE SICK! I'M STILL A VIRGIN AND NO MAN HAS EVER TOUCH ME! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, YOU'RE ON THE TOP OF MY LIST OF THE MEN I HATE AND HOPE TO NEVER SEEN IN FRONT OF MY FACE AGAIN! " Rin burst out in anger. How could he?! He really loved pushing her limits! Couldn't he just leave her alone? That was embarrassing! Rin shot her head up to meet his amber eyes and show him that she was angry but she found that he wasn't in the car anymore.

'Where was he?????'

_Click!_

"GYAAAAA!!!!" Rin jumped in surprise as the door beside her opened and Sesshoumaru was standing in front of it. He raised an eyebrow at Rin's pale face and smirked.

"Well... we'll just have to change your view, right?" Sesshoumaru leaned in, closer to where Rin was sitting, and his emotionless amber eyes caught her terrified dark ones. Rin tightened her grip on her skirt (she was wearing her school uniform), and her heart was beating faster.

Rin gulped when his face was just an inch from hers. She was unable to move or even speak. She felt as if she was transfixed by his eyes, his beautiful yet cold amber eyes. She noticed that his smell was as intoxicating as ever. She started to feel an unfamiliar emotion rush inside her small body but what was it? Something she never experience before?

Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw her expression. Indeed, this really was an interesting game.

"Well, I have an interesting offer for you," Sesshoumaru whispered. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard his voice. It was still as cold and as emotionless as it usually was, but... there was something in his voice that made her shiver.

"Wh-what is it?" Rin asked, finally trusting her voice to work.

"..."

"What?" Rin asked in annoyance, suddenly forgetting about the closeness.

"Have you brush your teeth?" Sesshoumaru teased, face still emotionless, and he quickly drew back. And yes, a blush started to creep into her cheeks as Rin covered her mouth with her hands in mortification.

"I have." A muffled sound came from the embarrassed girl. If only he could laugh right now, he'd be laughing till his stomach hurt. But since he was Sesshoumaru, he'd just have to smirk.

Yes, an interesting, innocent game...

"Well... what I'm offering is a fake relationship," Sesshoumaru said. He watched her face for a while. "I mean, as we know, the affair is just a lie. And I have done a great deal to cover the lie," Sesshoumaru continued, pointing out the earlier event in her school. "Right now... I don't see the advantage for me. However, I see that you're benefiting from this." Sesshoumaru eyed Rin, who suddenly found her fingers interesting to watch. "It's not fair, right?"

Rin kept silent under the amber-eyed gaze.

"... so you want me to be your girl friend?" Rin asked. Strangely, she didn't feel anything, no hatred, nothing.

"Almost. But yes, that's technically what you need to do." Sesshoumaru smirked. This was way too easy.

"What if I refuse?" Rin eyed the tall man.

"Is that fair? You have no choice, little one. I can tell the reporters that the article was just a practical joke... adding something juicy for them to hear and of course... you know what would happen next, right?" Sesshoumaru's amber eyes glinted dangerously.

"You're blackmailing me!" Rin snapped.

"You know I am," Sesshoumaru said dispassionately.

"And I have no choice," Rin said sarcastically. "Yay for me."

"I'll take that as yes." Sesshoumaru then straightened out of the car. "You can go home now." Rin almost protested. How dare he leave her alone in the street???? But what she saw was a surprise to her. They had already arrived at her home when Sesshoumaru had stoped the car about 10-15 minutes ago! Damn her for not realizing it before!

"Bastard!" Rin retorted as she stormed out from the car and went and rang the door bell.

"You're welcome, little one," Sesshoumaru said coldly. Within minutes, his car was nowhere to found, leaving the angry Rin waiting for her aunt and cousin to open the door. Rin frowned at how stupid she was. She should have known earlier that he just wanted to manipulate her! Darn it! How stupid was she in his eyes now?

_Have you brushed your teeth?_

"Rin? You came home late." Kagome was standing in front of the door, ready to give her lecture.

"Come here, Kagome-oneesan." Rin gestured the older girl to come closer to her and then she blew her breath in front of Kagome's face. "Smelly?" Rin asked. Kagome raise an eyebrow in confusion and shook her head no.

How stupid was she in his eyes now?

Very.

* * *

AN: Sooooo... how is it? I hope this will not disappoint you, at least I hit one out of 4 important points in this story, yep, the Rin and Sesshoumaru's agreement. And don't worry I already planning some developing-relationship-scene, so if you guys tired of Rin and Sess not-oh-so-intimate relationship, you better wait for the next chap! And thanks for BJ chan for pointing it! Love you guys! Don't forget to Review! And I promise the next chap won't take that long! 

Ja ne!


End file.
